


The Wedding Singer

by WinterWidow1791



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow1791/pseuds/WinterWidow1791
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLINTASHA AU. Clint is a wedding singer, Natasha is a waitress. They both meet at a party, slowly and willingly start to fall in love but the only problem is, they both are engaged to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! For those who have read my Pretty Woman story, the epilogue will be up soon! The sequel I'm not so sure about....sorry!   
> But I really do hope you like this story! :)

Clint Barton was ready to take the stage. He was a well-renowned wedding singer and was loved by many. How he became a wedding singer, you may ask. Well, it was just a temporary gig until his music career took off, but never soared as he thought it would. So here he was, standing in front of the stage ready to sing at the current wedding gig he was doing.

“All right, everybody, up and out of your chairs.”! He said enthusiastically. “Come on, everybody out to the dance floor, no exceptions.” He cheered as he saw the crowd clutter on to the dance floor. “I can feel the happiness in here, alright, let’s go.”

**_If I, I get you know your name_ **

**_If I get to trace your private number, baby_ **

**_All I know that to me you look like you’re lots of fun_ **

**_Open up those loving arms, I want some, want some_ **

**_I set my sights on you, and no one else will do_ **

**_And I get to have my way now, baby_ **

Clint wanted to laugh when he saw a couple grinding against each other, but managed to keep his composure and continued.

**_All I know that you me you look you’re lots of fun_ **

**_Open up those loving arms_ **

**_Watch out here I come_ **

**_You spin me right round, baby right round like a record baby_ **

**_Right round, round, round._ **

Clint looked towards his left and his eyes widen. “Hey, someone put some pants on that kid.” He chuckled as he saw a young boy about two year’s old running around pants less and he had no underwear on too. He saw his bare butt wondering around the dance floor.

**_And I, I get to be your friend._ **

“Grandma Molly, I’m talking to you.” Clint pointed towards the old lady sitting down and clapping along with the music, with a smile on her face.

**_And I, just like to move it just a little bit closer_ **

**_All I know that you me you look you’re lots of fun_ **

**_Open up those loving arms_ **

**_Watch out here I come_ **

**_You spin me right round, baby right round like a record baby_ **

**_Right round, round, round._ **

**_You spin me right round, baby right round like a record baby_ **

**_Right round, round, round._ **

**_I want your love, I want you love._ **

“Uncle Marty.” Clint cheered as he saw the older man dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

**_All I know that you me you look you’re lots of fun_ **

**_Open up those loving arms_ **

**_Watch out here I come_ **

**_You spin me right round, baby right round like a record baby_ **

**_Right round, round, round._ **

**_You spin me right round, baby right round like a record baby_ **

**_Right round, round, round._ **

Clint stuttered when he saw a man in about his late thirties taking off his clothes to the music, while dancing with Grandma Molly. Thank god the song was almost over, he thought.

**_You spin me round and round and round._ **

Clint finished with a high note. “Whoa, very nice, Yeah.” He pointed towards all the people on the dance floor. “Thank you.” He bowed as the crowd cheered for him. He pointed towards a woman that was in front of him. “Good job, lady you were shaking.” He saw her basically twerking throughout the whole song.

Clint wiped the sweat off his forehead. Whoa, now that was the way to start a wedding. “Okay, now the best man is going to come up to say a few words, so give a round of applause to the groom’s brother, David.” He gestured for him to join him upstage.

David, drunk of out his mind, raced towards the stage and crashed in to Clint in the process, without spilling the drink in his hand.

Clint snorted and handed him the microphone.

David cleared his throat. “Well, when my brother, Harold, asked me to be the best man at his wedding I was like; ‘Of course man, because you have always been there for me,”

Harold just smiled up at his brother.

“Like when I was in rehab and that time I couldn’t find my car, because Harold has been always the dependable and I’ve always been the screwed up one, right dad.”? David continued.

The dad just jokingly nodded.

“But news flash pop, Harold ain’t so perfect…do you remember that time in Puerto Rico when we picked up those uh, well I guess they were prostitutes’ but I don’t remember paying.”

Harold smile faltered and avoided the strong gaze coming from his wife.

Clint decided to step in and reached to grab the microphone, this was turning in to a disaster.

“I’m a person too dad, I’m a person too.” He shouted at his father.

“You’re a moron.” He spat back.

David frowned, trying not to look hurt.

Clint awkwardly cleared his throat. “The best man, everybody.” He lifted up his champagne glass. He sighed; he knew it was up to him to clean up this mess he created between the newlyweds. The way she was looking at her husband, it didn’t seem it will last too long.

“Well, we’ve all done crazy things in our lives. I think we all know when we fall in love, the emptiness kind of drifts away, that’s all I’m talking about.” Clint said, but the new bride was still shaking her head in disgust.

“I’ve done crazy things in my life too, just when I met a special girl, a girl who I’m actually marrying next week.” He heard the crowd mildly clapping. “Thank you, thank you, so all I’m saying is that when you’re in love, just like you guys, the emptiness kind of drifts away because you find something to live for, which is each other. And the way I’ve seen you look into each other’s eyes all day long, I can tell that you’re you will be with other for the rest of your lives.” Clint felt satisfied with himself, after making that speech.

The bride just smiled softly.

When he noticed that smile, he knew he did his job. “So cheers.” Clint raised his glass.

“Cheers.” Everyone else raised their glasses, along with the happy couple.

David heard Clint’s speech, and had tears in his eyes. “That’s a good wedding singer.” He clapped and started to cry.

“Okay, now on behalf of Mr. and Mrs. Harold Veltri, you guys have a nice dinner and my partner is going to take over on lead vocals, so take it away.” Clint hopped off the stage and walked over to the bar where his best friend, Steve Rogers was currently leaning on the counter clearly engrossed with someone.

“Hey, Steve, how come you’re not out waiting with your limo, what’s up.”? He said once he reached him and grabbed the glass of water the bartender gave to him, nodding his head in thanks.

“That new waitress, that’s what’s up.” Steve didn’t bother to look at Clint; he was too busy looking at his new fixation.

Clint followed his gaze and saw a red head with a white blouse and a black skirt with black tights serving the guests with a smile on her face. He did have to admit, she was a very pretty attractive girl with a nice smile, but in his mind, nothing can compare to his beautiful fiancée.

“Boy is she in trouble. She’s going to get it, and she doesn’t even know it, and I’m going to give it to her.” Steve was practically drooling at this point.

Clint smirked. “Take it easy man, who is she.”? Clint has never seen her around before, Ridgeway was a small city and practically knew everyone there, but he can’t recall seeing her before. I’m sure he would have remembered a pretty girl like her.

“She’s Darcy Lewis’s cousin. If she’s half as easy as Darcy, then I will have this deal closed by the end of the week.” Steve replied rather confident that he will bang the attractive red head in to his mattress within a week. I mean come on, who wouldn’t sleep with him. He’s six feet, blonde, blue-eyed hunk that every girl practically falling to their knees with just looking at them.

Clint winced when he saw her hit a guest on the head with her serving tray. Shaking his head, “Mm, I don’t think that’s going to happen.”  He admitted.

“Oh come on, it’s her first day.” Steve defended. “It always takes them at least three weeks to realize they shouldn’t date anyone at work.” He responded.

“And for some unknown reason you like to be that person that makes them realize it, right.”? He asked.

“Yes, I do.” Steve nodded, not taking his eyes off the beautiful red head.

“You want to be like the ultimate player, don’t you.”?

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, you’re on your way.” He grinned as he walked away. He actually felt bad for the red headed girl; she seemed nice and sweet, but kind of clumsy. She didn’t know what was coming her way, and in the form of Steve Rogers, I hope he doesn’t mess with her mind, were his thoughts.

Natasha was struggling with the tray full of food as she wobbled her way through the tables full of guests. She passed by one of the tables when she felt someone squeeze her ass. Eyes widening, she immediately turned around and her jaw automatically dropped when she saw an old man in his early eighties, blowing kisses at her and giving her a thumbs up. Shaking her head, she made a bee line towards the kitchen.

“Hey, can I have more prime rib, please.” Natasha set down the tray full of unwanted fish on the counter, landing with a clank.

“Always the prime rib, make them eat the fish.” He spat at her with his French accent.

Natasha looked down at her tray, looking defeated.

“Hey Andre, can I have three prime rib.” Darcy announced as she came in to the kitchen.

“Your wish is my command, madam.” He replied with a smile.

Natasha moved her eyes from the tray to Darcy. “How come he’s so nice to you.”? She asked her.

Darcy sighed. “I let him look at my boobs at the Christmas party last year.”

Natasha’s eyes widen. Boy, did she have a crazy cousin or what?

“I know, not my finest half hour, but It’s been a pleasant working environment ever since.”  She said with a sly smile.

Andre set the prime rib on Darcy’s tray and gave Natasha a seductive smirk.

“No.” She firmly said.

Andre just walked away defeated.

Darcy spoke up, “So, how’s your first night going with us”? She only asked because she noticed that her cousin was feeling down about something

Natasha sighed. “It’s just that being at this wedding is making me realize that James is never going to set a date and I’ve been wearing this ring for over two years now and I feel like an idiot. Also I feel stupid for moving out here to be closer to him.” She confessed.

Darcy nodded in understanding, James can be a handful at times, ugh she disliked the guy. “I think you need a break.” She patted her shoulder and led her out the back door. “Go ahead; I’ll cover your tables.”

* * *

 

Clint walked towards an underage boy, who had an alcoholic beverage in his hand and was clutching his stomach, looking rather green. He snatched the drink from his hand.  Seriously, teenagers these days, he thought. “Are you going to throw up.”?

“Yeah.” The boy managed to get out.

Clint nodded. “Okay, come on.” He grabbed him and dragged him towards the back.

“Okay, here we go, here we go.” Clint shoved the door open and led the boy towards the dumpster where he proceeded to get sick, he rubbed his back when he noticed the red head that Steve was drooling over, sitting on the steps, just a mere two feet away from them. “Hey.” He smiled at her.

Natasha led out a small smile. “Is he a friend of yours.”?

“Me? No, no, I just couldn’t let him do this in front of his parents.” He continued to rub his back and made the mistake to look at him while he was throwing up a mass amount. “Oh, wow.” He exclaimed.

“Well, I’m glad I got to see it.” She said.

“Yeah.” He laughed. “Okay are you done.”? He asked the boy.

“Yep.” He wiped his mouth.

“Okay, just remember to wait a few years to drink, and alcohol leads to smelly mess which equals to nobody likes you.” He led the boy inside. Once he was safe he turned towards the girl. And noticed she also had a drink. “You drinking too.”?

“No, it’s Coca-Cola.” She responded.

“Are you sure there’s no rum in that soda.” He grinned at her.

“Actually, I’m not a big drinker and if I was, I’d be puking in there more than that kid.” She motioned towards the dumpster.

“Actually I think no one can puke more than that kid, I thought I saw a boot come out of him.” He said seriously.

Natasha laughed. “You’re the wedding singer.” She stated.

He chuckled. “Yeah, I’m Clint.” He stuck out his hand towards her.

“I’m Natasha.” She shook his hand. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I’m actually waitressing at your wedding next week.”

“Cool.” He noticed her ring. “That’s a beautiful ring you have there, are you getting married too.”?  Wow, if she’s engaged then Steve would be heartbroken, but then again, married has never stopped him before.

Natasha led her eyes wonder towards her ring. “Actually, I don’t know how serious the guy that gave this to me is.” She shrugged. “Right now I feel like I’m doomed to wander the planet alone forever.”

Clint hated to admit  but he caught himself  staring at her too much, now that he was actually close enough to see her, from far away she was pretty, but from up close she was beyond gorgeous, like those Victoria secret type models you see in magazines. Now he understood why Steve was looking at her that way. “Oh no, kind of like the Incredible Hulk.” He replied blandly while staring into her eyes this time. Oh shit, he shouldn’t be staring at her that way; he was engaged to another woman and was getting married next week no less. He shook himself out of the trance he was in.

“Yea, only I’m not helping people.” She said.

“No, that’s not true I saw you in there and you were helping people, you were giving them fish and coffee and forks.” Clint tried to cheer her up from the sad state she was in. “People can’t eat without forks.” He said.

Natasha started to smile. “And people can’t drink without fish.”

Clint smiled as well. “That’s right. I think, whatever that means.” He laughed.

Natasha laughed softly. “I don’t know you lost me back at the Hulk.”

“Hey.” Clint feigned hurt. He was about to say something else when Steve popped his head out the door.

“Hey Clint, there looking for you.” Steve said, but then he noticed who he was talking to and he couldn’t focus anymore.

Clint nodded in disappointed, he actually was having a good time with her and wanted to stay there talking to her, but he had a job to do. “Okay.” He started to walk towards the door, but before he left he turned to Natasha. “It was nice meeting you.” He gave her a polite smile.

“It was nice meeting you too,” She hesitated at first but asked. “When If I ever get married, I want you to sing at my wedding.” She heard him sing, and he was fantastic, she would absolutely love for him to be there.

“Oh man, it’s a deal.” He smiled and shook her hand. “Okay, take care.”

“Wait, Clint, before we leave I want to introduce myself.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Fine, make it quick.” He hissed.

He smirked as he walked over to Natasha. “Hello, sweetheart I’m Steve, your future husband.” He said with a cocky smile on his face. He kissed her hand lightly while winking at her.

Natasha smiled rather shy. She did have to admit he was cute and charming, despite being engaged. “Natasha” She said.

“Natasha.” He repeated. “What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

Clint looked at Steve in annoyance. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt. “Okay Romeo, let’s get out of here.” He didn’t understand why but he didn’t like him talking to her like that. She was different and although they were both engaged to other people, call him crazy, but he felt a connection between them. He didn’t know if she did, but he in fact did feel something. But for now, he pushed that feeling aside and made himself forgot, He was getting married to the woman of his dream next week.

“Hey” Steve protested as Clint dragged him away. “Bye, Natasha.” He managed to get out before he closed the door.

Natasha just smiled. Steve was cute, but why couldn’t see meet a sweet guy like Clint, instead of James. She sighed; maybe things will turn around soon.


	2. So, it was a bad note...

One week later…

Clint currently has finished giving singing lessons to Rosie. She’s an elderly woman, about in her mid-seventies, she is an old family friend and Clint is very fond of her. After his parent’s death she was there to comfort him and he appreciated it ever since.

“Much better, you are going to blow everyone away at your fiftieth anniversary party.” Clint encouraged Rosie.

Rosie smiled appreciatively. “If I sing to Frank without making any mistakes, he will know how hard I’ve worked and how much I still love him after all these years.”

Clint nodded. “I hope in fifty years, Barbara and I, are as happy as you guys are.” Rosie and Frank have been together for fifty years and they still love each other, Clint hoped that he and his fiancée Barbara could reach that milestone in their lives as well. That is something to look up to.

Rosie sat next to Clint on the piano bench and patted his shoulder comfortably. “Oh you will be, it runs in the family. You are a true romantic at heart, just like your father was.”

Clint sighed, “Yeah.”

“I know that they’ll be looking down on you tomorrow.” Rosie said.

Clint lowered his head. “Yeah, I hope so.”

“Are you nervous.”? She asked.

Clint lifted his head. “Actually, no I’m not, I’m around weddings all the time and it should be fun.”

Rosie shook her head, “No, not about the wedding, I meant the wedding night.” She hesitated but eventually asked. “Is this going to be your first time with intercourse”? She whispered.

Clint eyes shot wide open. He couldn’t even formulate a response.

“Don’t be ashamed, when I got married, I wasn’t a virgin. I already had intercourse with eight men.” She said rather proud of herself.

Clint cringed, “That’s… actually something I didn’t need to know.” He stuttered his response.

“That was a lot back then, that will be like two hundred today.” Rosie chimed in.

Clint shuddered, oh god he thought. He looked at his watch. He shot up from the bench. “It’s five already, so I have to get going.” He casually said, although he was eager to get out of there, before she pulled him in to another sexual conversation.

Rosie got up as well. “Wait, but your payment.” She exclaimed.

Clint sighed as he put on his black leather jacket. “My payment, um, can’t I just get it to go.”? When Clint offered singing lessons to Rosie, he was more than willing to do it for free, he wasn’t going to take Rosie’s money, but she kept insisting and Clint eventually agreed for Rosie to pay him in meatballs instead.

Rosie ran over in to the kitchen as fast as her legs will let her. “Oh you are such a sweet boy, letting an old woman pay you in meatballs.”

“Oh yea, well they taste so good, it feels like I’m ripping you off, Rosie.” Actually he didn’t like them very much, every time he did eat them, he will pretend to take a bite and when she will turn around he would immediately spit it back out, but he didn’t want to ruin her feelings.

Rosie ran back over to Clint with a silver small pot. “I don’t have any clean Tupper ware to put your meatballs.”

“All right well definitely next time.” Clint was about to head for the door when Rosie intercepted him.

“Don’t be silly; now hold out your hands.” She demanded.

Clint just stared at her. “Um…you want me to...”

“Yes.” She pointed towards his hands.

Clint awkwardly stuck his hands out to her. Damn, he thought. He was so close to being home free.

Rosie giggled excitedly as she put a meatball in each of his hands.

“Thanks a lot.” Clint said blankly as he looked down at the meatballs in his hand. Okay so how was he going to get rid of these?

“Now please, take a bite so that I can watch you enjoy, that’s my favorite part.” She enthusiastically said.

Clint internally frowned, but he put on a tight smile for her. Oh god, he was he going to do this. He cleared his throat. “Okay, I’m going to go with the right one, it looks pretty good.” He hesitated but took a large bite. He cringed a little, but not to noticeable. He finally swallowed and looked at Rosie who was looking at him with a smile. He managed to put on his best smile and exclaimed, “That’s a good meatball, that’s a good meatball.”

“Oh.”! She squealed and grabbed both his hands tightly, crushing the meatballs in his hands. “Now you listen to me, Clint Barton, you will be a fine husband.” She said whole-heartedly.

Clint looked at his hands and saw the crushed meatballs. Well that’s one way to get rid of them. “Okay, thank you, I will see you at the wedding.” He replied as he basically flew out the door.

* * *

 

The next day…

A blue Camaro pulled up in front of the entrance. Natasha smiled and looked at her mom. “Well thanks for driving me and taking me to lunch.”

Natasha’s mom ignored what she said and pointed towards the picture of the soon to be bride and groom. “Look at that picture of that girl, you see that.”?

Natasha looked at the picture at saw a blonde, blue-eyed woman next to Clint in the picture, she was pretty, she thought. All though, her mother seemed to disagree.

“Look at that girl, you are a lot prettier than that girl and she’s getting married.” She pointed out.

Natasha looked at her mother in confusion, “What does pretty have to do with getting married.”?

“Everything.” She instantly responded.

Natasha scoffed.

“You have to get married before your hips start spreading, which by the way comes from your fathers’ mother.”

“Well I can’t make James set a date.” Natasha clenched through her teeth.

“You’re going to hate this idea, but I think you should consider … a fake pregnancy.” A smiled started to form on her lips.

“I’m exiting the car.” Natasha opened the door.

“Look it’s just a means to the end, believe me in five years he will thank you for it.”

Natasha slammed the door shut, before giving her mom a small smile.

Clint was waiting anxiously, his hands were almost shaking. This was it; he was getting married to the woman of his dreams. He looked at the scenery ahead of him, it was indescribable. They didn’t want a traditional wedding set inside a church; they instead opted for a simple wedding in the garden. He couldn’t wait to start his life with Bobbi, it would be easier if she was here, but she wasn’t.

The officant leaned forward and whispered in Clint’s ear. “Perhaps we should call her.”?

He looked at him, “No, it’s fine…she probably has a make-up problem or something, I know that she likes to look her best.” Clint reassured him, but he sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.

He nodded.

Clint was now starting to get nervous, where was she? He looked to his left and saw his best friend/ best man, Steve. He simply shrugged at him.

Natasha arrived and was seeing from all the way in the back, with a smile on her face.

Clint from the distance saw his sister, Pepper walk up to him. Uh-oh, that is not a good sign, he thought.

“Clint.” Pepper grabbed his hand.

“Hey, sis.” He squeezed her hand back.

Pepper sighed. “I just got off the phone with Barbara’s mom…she’s not there.” She quickly added and sighed she couldn’t believe that she was about to say this to her little brother.

 “And there was a note.” She continued.

Clint almost frowned. “A note.”? He asked in confusion, “Is everything all right.”?

“Yeah she’s okay, but it basically indicated that…Barbara is…not coming today.” Pepper barely managed to get out.

Clint instantly frowned. “So, it was a bad note.” He gritted trough his teeth, “Did she say why.”?

Pepper just shook her head, her heart breaking for her little brother. “I’m so sorry, honey.” She looked at all the guests. “Do you want me to say something.”?

“No, just give me a second to compose myself…I’ll be right back.” He said expressionless.

Clint just turned around and headed towards his tent, being very calm about the situation. He heard all the guests’ whispers and murmurs of ‘oh my god, she’s not showing up’ and ‘I wonder what happened’.

Natasha frowned and felt bad for Clint, he didn’t deserve this. He seems like a great guy, he didn’t deserve to be stood up like this, in his wedding no less.

Clint walked inside the tent and looked himself in the mirror. “Don’t worry; you are going to be fine.” He calmly said to himself.

The moment of calmness lasted for about another second before he grabbed the mirror and threw it to the ground with a scream. Where did they go wrong?

* * *

 

A couple of hours later…

Clint was with Steve, Pepper and her brother-in-law, Tony in their house. They were in the kitchen listening to ‘White Wedding’ by Billy Idol. Really? This was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. “Can someone turn this piece of crap off.”?

“That’s right, Clint. You have to let it out.” Tony commented.

“Let what out.”? Clint questioned.

“Your feelings you know, especially about what that lousy bitch did to you.” Steve personally never like Bobbi, ever since high school, she always was demanding and had no clue what Clint ever saw in her.

“Hey, don’t call her that, because we are going to get back together and there is going to be weirdness between you and me so just watch it.” Clint defended.

Steve rolled his eyes; he couldn’t believe even after what she did, he still wanted to get back together with her. She didn’t deserve Clint at all.

Clint shot up from his seat. “I just wish I knew where she was.” He headed outside.

Tony just looked at his retreating figure. “Man, he is taking it pretty bad. I mean he’s acting like a robot or zombie or something.” He shrugged.

Steve nodded in agreement, “He’s been wanting to get married since the third grade.”

Pepper came in to the kitchen, “That makes sense, that was when mom and dad died. He wants to start a family of his own.” She sat down.

“Hey, check out the cake” Steve motioned over to it, “There is only a little groom on top.”

Clint looked at the little bride doll in his hand that he snatched off the wedding cake. He heard footsteps and noticed that Bobbi was walking up the driveway. He quickly clenched the doll in his hands. “Hey, you’re late.” He simply stated.

Bobbi just twirled her hair with her fingers. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t do it.”

Clint nodded. “Okay, well if you need more time, then I guess I could wait.”

Bobbi sighed. “No, I don’t need time Clint…I don’t ever want to marry you.” She confessed.

Clint snorted. “You know, that information could’ve been a little more useful for me _yesterday_.” He emphasized.

She sighed again. “I’ve been talking to my friends in the last couple of days.” She started.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Oh god here it comes.”

“And I think I’ve figured out that has been bothering me.” She took a deep breath, “I’m not in love with Clint now. I’m in love with Clint six years ago.”

Clint just looked at her trying to comprehend what the fuck she was trying to say.

“You know Clint, in high school when you were the lead singer of ‘Final Warning’ and I would come see you perform, with your leather pants and your silk shirt unbuttoned.” She said rather dreamily.

“I still have the leather pants; I’ll put them on right now.” He urged. Clint was willing to do anything to get her back.

Bobbi ignored him and continued, “The point is that I woke up this morning and realized that I was about to marry a wedding singer? I am never going to leave Ridgefield.” She exclaimed.

“Why do you need to leave Ridgefield? All of our family is here and our friends, it’s the perfect place to raise a family.” He responded.

“Oh yeah, living in your sister’s basement with five kids when you are off every weekend doing wedding gigs for a whopping three hundred bucks a pop.”?

“Like I said things that could have been useful to me…yesterday.”! He screamed out the last word.

Bobbi winced. “The truth is, we grew apart a long time ago.”

Clint shook his head.

“You just wanted to get married so badly, that you didn’t care to whom.” Bobbi said.

“That’s not true, I love you” He grabbed her hand, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He said honestly.

“Hey, Bobbi.” One of Tony and Pepper’s kid come out to the porch steps.

Bobbi smiled and waved at him.

“You’re a bitch.” He exclaimed.

She immediately lost her smile and frowned at Clint.

Oh boy, did that kid had perfect timing or what? Clint silently cursed; of course he was Tony’s kid after all. “Get out of here.” He pushed him inside, “I think he may have Tourette’s syndrome we are looking in to it.” He cleared his throat.

Bobbi just scoffed. “I have to go…I’m sorry” She flipped her hair and looked at him one last time before she walked out of Clint’s life for good…

* * *

 

Later on that night, Natasha was cleaning Darcy’s house with headphones in her ears, listening to music. She didn’t hear the door open.

James entered Darcy’s house and laughed when he heard Natasha sing ‘Talk Dirty to Me’ by Jason Derulo. He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. “Hey.”

“Ahhh” She squealed out and took off her headphones, turning around she saw her handsome fiancée holding a bouquet of red roses, “James.” She excitedly wrapped her arms around him.

He chuckled. “Why so jumpy.”?  He joked as he handed her the roses, which were her favorites.

“Aww thank you.” She smelled them, “They’re beautiful.” She instantly went to put them in a vase. Did she have the best fiancée ever or what?

“That’s not all I got.” He took two tickets out of his pocket and handed them to her.

Natasha inspected the tickets, “Two airplane tickets to Las Vegas.” She said in confusion.

“Here comes the bride.” James sang softly.

Natasha’s eyes widen, when realizing what he was trying to say, “Oh my god, James, oh my god.” She squealed happily and hugged him.

He hugged her back. “I know how much you wanted to set a date, so I went to the travel agency and booked it.” He smirked, he was rather proud of himself.

Natasha pulled back and looked into his enchanting brown eyes, “James, I love you so much, but Las Vegas.”? Seriously, this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and he wanted to get married in Vegas?

James sighed, “Nat, It’s the romance capital of the world. I just don’t want a big wedding with hundreds of people we don’t know, who are only there for the free drinks and food. They might as well be in Vegas.” He explained.

Natasha was a little disappointed, sure she wanted her big dream wedding, but she was marrying the man of her dreams, so that should be enough, “Okay, Las Vegas it is and it’s going to be great.” She smiled unsurely.

James studied her face carefully and noticed a trace of sadness in her eyes. He hated seeing her sad.  “Nat, are you going to do the girl thing? Are you going to act happy but be pouting on the inside”?  He said.

“No, I’m happy.” She gave a small smile.

He leaned forward and caressed her cheek, “Okay Nat, let’s get married here, because I know that’s what you want.”

Natasha’s small smile widens into a genuine, true smile this time and jumped in to his arms. “Thank you, James, thank you.”

“It’s more important to you anyway.” James pulled back and kissed her softly.

Natasha kissed him back, finally she was getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Clint :( He got left at the altar, and James finally set the wedding date!! How will things turn out? Let me know what what you think! :)


	3. Love Stinks!!

Steve was making his way to go and see Clint; it’s been a couple of days since the last freak show that Bobbi caused and broke Clint’s heart in to a million pieces. As his best friend, Steve knew he had to step up and comfort him, in a way, and get him out of the house, to live his life again. To show him that there is a life besides Bobbi. Because god only knows that Clint’s life revolved around Bobbi freaking twenty four seven since high school. Steve chuckled bitterly, after all he gave that girl and she still had the nerve to do that to him on his wedding day. Honestly, he would’ve beaten her up, but he didn’t because of Clint and he still loved her. Seriously he was going to literally knock some sense in to him for still felling that way.

Steve pulled up the driveway and turned the car off, quickly making his way out.

Tony, who was outside watering his plants, saw Steve walk towards him, “It was about time his best friend showed up.” He said.

Steve put his car keys in his back pocket, “How is he doing.”? He stopped in front of Tony.

Tony sighed, “I don’t know man. He’s been down in the basement since it happened.”                 He mentally calculated, “Like five days now.” He answered.

Steve just nodded.

“I don’t know man, I think he’s having some kind of mental situation,” Tony noticed the confusion written on Steve’s face, “Oh, you know, like an episode or something.”

Steve just rolled his eyes, “Okay man.” He patted Tony’s shoulder and made his way towards the basement. Since Clint lives with his sister Pepper and brother-in-law Tony, they were more than nice to give him the basement and made a private entrance just for him.

“Hey you better do something,” Steve heard Tony shout to him, “I do not want to known as the brother-in-law of the town nut job, I already have enough problems as it is…oh shit, I got water all over myself.” Tony cursed.

That was the last thing Steve heard, before opening the door. He didn’t bother knocking because he knew that Clint wouldn’t open the door, so he let himself in.

“Hello”? Steve announced, but he didn’t hear anything but then saw Clint on his bed tangled with his blankets looking like he was a hawk in his nest. He sighed, but made his way down the stairs. He looked around, everything was dark and the environment was kind of depressing.

“Hey, are you all right.”? He asked but when Clint didn’t formulate any kind of response, he decided to lie down next to him on the bed. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air.

“Hey, these sheets are soft, do you use Downey.”? Steve asked deciding to break the ice and get him to talk.

“Yes, I do. The colors don’t run together, plus it has a nice smell.” Clint grumbled out.

“Really”? Steve asked in feign interest.

“Yes, now get the hell out of here.” Clint gritted through his teeth.

Steve rolled his eyes, “You have to go back to work. You know that there is going to be over one hundred drunk girls at this wedding tonight.” He stated.

Clint wrapped himself in his blankets more tightly, “I’ve got nothing to offer anybody, and I haven’t done jack shit since high school. Why would any girl ever want to marry me”?  Clint got even more depressed when he realized that he might be alone for the rest of his life.

Steve scoffed, “Marry you? I’m just trying to get someone to play with your ding-dong” He confessed.

Clint only faintly smiled.

* * *

 

Clint after much convincement from Steve’s part, here he was on stage at another wedding. Clint barely managed to take a shower but his eyes were still blood shot red from all the crying he did. He lazily put on a suit jacket but didn’t bother to properly adjust it and some black slacks but with no belt. However, Clint didn’t bother to comb his hair or shave, so he had a growing beard on his face that didn’t look so flattering, making him pass as almost a homeless man.

**_Holiday….celebrate_ **

**_Holiday….celebrate_ **

Clint sang with no emotion and sadness was evident on his face. He looked around and saw a lot of couples, happy and in love.

**_If you take a holiday_ **

**_Take some time to celebrate_ **

**_Just one day out of life (holiday)_ **

He continued to sing as he saw all the couples kissing, smiling and laughing. Tears started brimming his eyes. Why couldn’t he be happy?

**_It would be…so… nice_ **

**_Everybody spread the word_ **

**_I live in my sister’s basement (Come on)_ **

Clint knitted his eyebrows’, okay that wasn’t part of the song, but he was too depressed to give a fuck right now.

The bride’s father gave Clint a ‘What the hell are you doing’ face.

Natasha walked up to Steve, who was at the bar, with a coffee pot in her hand. “Clint just had his heart broken, why would he even think about coming back to work”? She looked at him.

Steve just shrugged, “I don’t know” He answered innocently.

Natasha just sighed and went back to work.

When Natasha walked passed him, Steve eyes were glued to her ass. He stuttered, god that was a nice ass, he thought.

**_Celebrate!_ **

Clint finished the song and everyone in the room just awkwardly and mildly clapped.

“Well you guys are off to a great start, don’t you think”? Clint referred to the newlywed couple, “I mean Cindy showed up, so right away Scott you have to be pretty excited, right”?

“Hey buddy, I’m not paying you to hear your thoughts on life, I’m paying you to sing.” The bride’s father commented.

Clint looked at him, “Well I have the microphone and you don’t so…you will listen to every damn word I have to say.”! Clint yelled out.

Everyone just gasped and muttered around him.

Clint calmed down and continued, “It’s funny. Some of us will never ever find true love, like take for instance” He pointed towards himself, “Me, and I’m pretty sure that guy right there.” Clint pointed towards a fat guy that was stuffing his face.

Clint continued to scan through the people and pointed towards a woman, “And the lady with the side burns” He searched some more and came across some weird looking people in the back, “And basically everyone at table nine.”

“But the worse thing is” he continued his little rant, “Me, fatty, side burns lady, and the mutants over at table nine.”

The people of table nine just lowered their heads.

“Will never, ever find a way out of this situation, because we basically have nothing to offer the opposite sex.” Clint continued to go on.

“You are the worse wedding singer in the world buddy.” The man shot up from his seat and shouted at Clint.

Clint slowly turned to him and calmly said, “Sir, one more outburst from you and I will strangle you with my microphone wire, do you understand me”?

The man was pulled down from his wife and forced him to sit back down.

“Now let’s cut the stupid cake, because I know the fat guy is going to have a heart attack if we don’t eat again soon” Clint looked over to him.

The fat guy at first looked offended, but then nodded.

“And while we do that, let’s put on some mood music for you.” A more upbeat song blasted through the room.

Natasha was seeing the whole ordeal with her jaw hanging in shock. She subconsciously started to twirl the cross necklace she had one, around her fingers.

“Whoo-ooo, Cindy and Scott are newlyweds…whoop-de-de-do.” He mocked.

**_He loves her, but she loves this guy_ **

Clint pointed to a random guy.

**_But he loves somebody else_ **

**_You just can’t win_ **

Clint paced around the whole room, singing with much more energy. He stopped in front of the newlywed couple and sang to them.

**_And so it goes until the day you die_ **

**_This thing they call love, is going to make you die_ **

“I hate you” He spat in anger towards them, and continued to make his way around the room.

**_I’ve had the blues, the reds and the pinks_ **

**_But one thing is for sure_ **

Clint stopped in front of the fat guy and pointed the microphone at him.

The fat guy just looked at him but said, “Love stinks”?

**_Love Stinks, yeah, yeah_ **

**_Love stinks, yeah, yeah_ **

Clint made his way to the side burns lady and did the same thing.

“Love stinks.” She said in to the microphone.

Clint smiled.

**_Love stinks, yeah, yeah_ **

He went over to the mutants at table nine.

“Love stinks.” They all said.

**_Love stinks, yeah, yeah_ **

Clint turned around and was met with a powerful fist to the face and was knocked down to the floor.

The bride’s father had enough; he went on top of Clint and started to strangle him, while the others started to join in and started to bite, kick and punch as well.

Clint however, continued to sing.

**_Love stinks_ **

**_Love stinks_ **

**_LOVE STINKS!!!_ **

* * *

 

Natasha came out the back door, trying to look for Clint, but such luck. With a sigh, she headed to go back in but then she heard a groan in displeasure.

Natasha turned to where the noise was made, and slowly approached the dumpster and there he was, lying in the pile of filth looking hurt and in pain.

“Hey” She softly put.

Clint looked at her, “Hey” He barely managed to get out due to pain in his throat, by the strangling he got.

“I was wondering what happened to you.” She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

“Did everybody leave”? He asked.

She nodded, “Pretty much, except for a few cops that are still interviewing some witnesses”

“Okay” Clint slowly got up and jumped out of the dumpster, “Okay, I’m going to get the hell out of here.”

“Okay, so it was your wedding back, of course things are going to be a little shaky” Natasha positively smiled at him.

If Clint were in his normal, happy state, like he usually was until the bitch Bobbi did to him, He would’ve instantly smiled back because she did have a beautiful infectious smile.

“A little shaky”? He snorted, “I hate weddings, I hate the bride, I hate the groom, I want them to be miserable because that’s what I am” He started to walk away.

“No you’re the best” She kept smiling at him.

Clint turned around to look at her, “The best at what? People eat prime rib and I sing, I mean that’s a joke…I can’t do this anymore” He started to walk away again.

“James and I set the date” Natasha blurted out.

Clint halted and looked at her again.

“So now you have to play at our wedding” Natasha reminded Clint of the deal the made.

Clint sighed, he was actually happy for her. At least someone is happy, unlike him, he thought.

“Congratulations, but…I just can’t do it, all right.” Clint sympathy said.

Natasha frowned but then remembered something, “Well, James and I are having an engagement party in two weeks and I really want you and Steve to come” She called out but Clint didn’t respond, he just kept walking down the road. Natasha’s eyes started to water and made her way back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!!  
> Poor Clint :( I promise this is going to be the last chapter of his depression!! The next chapter will be the engagement party!! Please let me you what you think! (:


	4. The Engagement Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! :)

It’s been a little over close to two weeks since the wedding disaster that he desperately needed to forget. Yes, he was still hurt, but the wounds have mended a little bit, but still needed their time to heal. So in the mean time, he needed to keep himself busy so he wouldn’t remember what that monster of a bitch, Bobbi, did to him.

So he decided to take his mind off of things by helping his sister Pepper, babysit her kids.  While she and Tony have a ‘date night’.

He hastily made his way up the steps as the door opened, revealing his sister at the door.

“Oh good you’re here”, She grabbed her coat, “Clint’s here! Let’s move it” She shouted to Tony.

She turned her attention back to Clint, “The kids have been fed, but if they want snacks there’s ice pops in the freezer or they can have microwave popcorn”. She explained.

“Good” He responded, _seems simple enough_ , he thought.

“Are you going to the engagement party tomorrow night”? Pepper asked in interest. She wanted Clint to go and have a great time, instead of moping around like he has for the last couple of weeks.

Clint nodded, “Yeah, I’ll probably go” At first if you would have asked Clint this question about three weeks ago, he would’ve punched you in the face, but since time was mended some wounds, he felt it was best to go out and socialize with the outside world. Not only that but he promised Natasha he will go and he didn’t want to go back on his word.

Pepper smiled while she nodded, then she shouted again, “Come on Tony, move your ass”!

Clint flinched a little.

He heard Tony groan, “Oh come one Pepper, I’m watching my favorite show and it was just getting to the good part” He whined like a baby.

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Okay, good night” She kissed his cheek.

“Good night” He said as we went inside the house.

Two little boys on the couch heard the door close, they immediately shot up from the couch, “Hey, Uncle Clint’s here” They both ran up to him to hug him.

“Hey, it’s the goofball brothers” He smiled as he hugged them back.

The older brother asked, “It is true you’re in the middle of a nervous breakdown”?

Clint frowned, “No” He sharply replied.

The younger brother mocked him, “Nervous breakdown, nervous breakdown” He said.

“Who said that”? Clint asked.

“Everybody has been saying that” He shrugged.

Clint raised his eyebrows, “Everybody? You’re only eight years old; you only know you’re parents. What are you talking about”?

“Is it true that you’re going to end up in a mental institution”? The older of the two brothers asked.

“Cuckoo’s nest, cuckoo’s nest” The youngest kept mocking him. Of course, they just had to be Tony’s kids.

“No” Clint said firmly.

“Hey kids” Tony came out to the living room and told his kids to be quiet, “Now remember what he talked about”? He looked at both of them.

Clint just scowled at him.

They both nodded.

“Okay now go over there and watch some television or something” Tony sent them away. He turned to Clint, “Can I talk to you for a second” He pulled him aside, “Look, everybody…well I’ve been thinking about what happened to you and I mean it’s all for the best”.

Clint tensed up.

“Look, I know you were in love and everything, but that wears off. You see me and your sister, well we used to be wild, she was very adventurous and we got into some crazy shit. But now the thrill is gone. If we get a second alone, we usually go the sleep, well if it’s a special occasion, she might do this exotic dance for me”

“What”? Clint looked at him sharply.

Tony laughed, “Sometimes she might work with my nipples a little bit”

“All right, enough. Get out. I’ll take care of your kids” Clint practically shoved him out the door. He didn’t need to hear what he and his sister do behind closed doors. He shuttered at the thought.

Tony shook his head, “I don’t know what I just said, but I said something” He mumbled to himself.

* * *

 

It was a nice, formal affair. The engagement party was being held in James exclusive mansion in town. Everything was white, the walls, the flooring, everything. The decors were beautiful, everyone had a drink in their hand, talking and socializing with each other. Although Natasha wasn’t paying at any all attention to what her mother and a friend of hers were gossiping about.

Natasha was too busy looking dreamily at James from across room and waved at him when he looked at her.

James smiled and waved back at her, “Women got a thing about marriage” He commented to his friend, “I mean if you want to stay with them, then eventually you’re going to have to marry them. It’s the whole point I’m in. It’s no big deal” He shrugged.

Natasha smoothed out her white halter dress and excused herself from her mother and friend.

 James smiled as he saw Natasha approach him, “There she is, the girl who finally beat me in to a submission” He joked.

Natasha laughed, and smacked his chest playfully, “That’s right. But October fifth is less than three months away, so we have a lot of planning to do” She smiled excitedly.

“Um, do you think …that it would be better if you took over all the wedding arrangements”? He asked hesitantly, afraid she was going to get mad.

Natasha frowned, “Well, I wanted to do them together” She pouted at him.

James grabbed her hand, “Yeah, but you like this stuff. I mean it’s really not my thing, and god forbids that I screw up the wedding flowers, how can I live myself”? He kissed her hand.

Natasha’s frown grew deeper.

“Well, he’s going to be so wasted ,that he won’t even know that flowers are even at the wedding” James friend commented.

James’s smirked, “Oh yeah, up high” They high fived each other.

Natasha just gave a scornful look towards James’ friend.

“Hey James” Darcy interrupted noting that Natasha was going to either cry or chop someone’s head off, “I hear that you’re bachelor party is going to be Friday night before the wedding. Is that going to be okay with you? I mean you might miss ‘Agents of Shield” She pointed out.

He shook his head, “Nope, summer. Reruns, so I’m all set” He grinned.

“Oh great”, Darcy gave a fake smile and turned to Natasha who laughed.

The door opened, and both Clint and Steve came through. They both looked around in interest.

“Whoa! Nice house” Steve closed the door, “I told you this guy is loaded”.

Clint looked around at all the rich folks, he tensed up. He felt a little uncomfortable, seeing that these weren’t his kind of people he usually socializes with, “Okay, I know, but in and out though. I don’t want to be here to long” Clint said.

Steve nodded, “All right, just let me pick up a chick and we will get out of here”.

Clint was about to say something, when he spotted a red head talking to some guy, “Oh, there’s Natasha” He pointed towards her.

Steve looked her way, “Let’s go say hello”

“I know but, you shouldn’t get to” Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Clint and Steve were walking towards her, “Hey you guys, I’m so happy you guys came” She greeted with a nice, big smile.

“Um, Jason this is Clint and Steve” She introduced them to James friend.

Clint nodded in acknowledgement and shook his hand.

“And this is my fiancé, James” She wrapped her arms around him.

Clint subconsciously looked at him from head-to-toe. He was the typical pretty, handsome prince that any girl will marry in a heartbeat. I mean no wonder she was marrying him, he had it all. The money, house, looks and a beautiful girl attached by his side. Maybe if he had all that, then maybe Bobbi would have married him, but sadly it didn’t turn out that way. He gave a small smile and opted for a hand shake.

James looked at both at Clint and Steve. He internally sneered at them. He personally wasn’t happy that Natasha was working, much less with men surrounding her. Not that he looked at both of like competition or anything but still, he knew he had a beautiful girl beside him and that anyone can take her away.

James decided to mark his territory in front of them. He wrapped his arms tightly around Natasha’s waist and kissed her rather possessively.

Clint looked away; he was still uncomfortable with public displays of affections.

“Oh, you’re Clint Barton”? Jason asked.

Clint turned to him and nodded, maybe he heard him sing or something.

“Oh man, I heard what happened to you at your wedding. That was so cold. You must have felt like shit” He exclaimed.

Clint frowned, “No it felt really good, thanks for bringing it up man. You know my parents died when I was ten, would you like to talk about that”? Clint gritted through his teeth.

“Um…why would we want to talk about that”? He asked in confusion.

“I don’t know” Clint looked like was about to pounce on the guy.

“Hey” James intervened, “I think someone needs a drink” He smirked while looking at Clint.

Clint shook his head, “Actually I’m not a big drinker” He admitted.

“Well I am” He turned to Jason, “How about a ‘Alabama Slammer”?

Jason nodded, “Sounds like a plan” He agreed

“Okay, meet me at the bar, I have to piss first” Before he left, James planted another big kiss on Natasha’s plump lips. After her pulled away, he looked at Clint who had adverted his eyes once again. He smirked sinfully. _That will show him_ , he thought. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, and left.

Natasha smiled after him.

Clint turned to Jason, “Oh yea, have a few drinks and then drive home” He said casually.

Jason just rolled his eyes and left.

Natasha turned her attention to Clint and Steve.

“Natasha thanks for inviting us” Clint politely stated.

She smiled, “I’m just glad you guys came. I mean we get to hang out at work as much, but we don’t get to talk, seeing that we are always so busy”

“Well, we should make time to talk, don’t you think” Steve gave her his million dollar smile.

Natasha smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Clint squinted his eyes, while looking at Steve, and unfortunately he was able to read in to his words enough to figure out that what Steve wanted didn’t involve any talking at all. So he decided to end this fiasco. Especially how Clint saw how possessive James was with Natasha and didn’t want to cause any trouble.

“You know what. When this guy first saw you, he said he was going to hit on you” Clint started.

Natasha eyes widen and looked at him, “Really”?

Steve tried to remain cool, calm and collected, “What? That’s not true” He defended.

Clint grinned, “Yes it is. You told me she was in trouble and that she was going to get it and she didn’t even know it” Clint looked for Natasha’s reaction.

Natasha jaw dropped.

Steve tried to stop from blushing, “He’s teasing…I would never say that”

“What? You said you were going to give it to her” He teased him.

“Give me what exactly”? Natasha smiled.

“Yeah” Clint happily responded.

“You’re a jerk” Steve playfully hissed towards Clint and walked away.

“What do you mean? You didn’t know she was engaged” Clint called out.

“So now you’re not going to give it to me” Natasha teased as well.

Clint laughed.

Steve halted and looked at them, “Not funny” He flipped them off as we went to the bar.

Natasha turned to Clint now that they were both alone, “So how are you doing”?

“I’ve been better, I guess, I don’t know” Clint immediately changed the subject, “So how are you and James doing with the wedding plans”?

Natasha sighed and scratched her head, “Um…well, James isn’t really- he’s really busy right now. He works in Wall Street, and you know how that is now-a-days”

“Wall street…stalks and stuff”? He asked in confusion

“Yeah, well actually he’s in bonds, and he barley has time to sleep, let alone plan a wedding. So I’m kind of doing this all alone, but I went to Marshall’s for the center pieces”

Clint interrupted her, “You went to Marshalls? Man, you should go to Toni’s, there’re cheaper and you get a great selection” He said.

“Okay, thanks for the tip” She smiled at him, “Well it’s a shame you won’t do weddings anymore, we won’t get to hang out as much” She pouted at him.

Clint smiled, “No, there are other things to do at the reception besides weddings, right”?

Natasha looked at him in confusion, what was he talking about?


	5. The Great Bar Mitzvah Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! :) Please enjoy!!! :P

After the engagement party, Clint had spent his majority of the time with Natasha, much to James dismay. Clint loved her company and he made a very good friend in her. She was just so easy to get along with and she had a special heart, and hoped that James wouldn’t break it, because she was one of a kind. Now that he didn’t want to do weddings anymore, he needed another way to hang out with her, so he found another gig.

So, once again he found himself on stage at a Bar Mitzvah, belting a song in Hebrew.  He was actually having a good time, for the first time he saw little kids dancing, instead of old people grinding up against each other.

Once he was almost done with the song, he finished with an ‘L’chaim’ to the crowd.

“Okay, let’s keep the fun rolling”, He turned to his backup singer, “Okay, take it away George” He announced. He hopped off the stage for a break.

Clint looked around, and all the kids were having fun, talking, dancing, and fooling around with their friends, all but one. He noticed a boy sitting all by himself in a table, separated from the rest.  While he was singing, he noticed he was just looking from the outside in, just brooding to himself.  He decided to approach him.

“Well you seem kind of sad, why don’t you go out there and dance buddy” He encouraged him.

The kid just sighed, “I asked this girl over there”, he motioned towards a blond girl, surrounded by all pure guys, “She turned me down” He lowered his head.

Clint looked over to the girl. Yep, she did seem popular and snotty, hanging out with the guys, flirting with all of them.

“She said she didn’t dance with losers” The kid just took in his appearance. He was chubbier compared to the rest of the guys, he had long curly hair and freckles all over his face. Yes, he was a loser, he thought.

Clint looked down, it wasn’t right to put down anyone. He sat down next to him, “Man, that hurts”. He sighed, “Yeah, well, why would you want to dance with someone that doesn’t want to dance with you, right”?

The kid just nodded.

Clint let his eyes wander over to his right, and smiled at Natasha, who was serving the guests.

Natasha noticed and smiled back at him.

Clint internally smirked, he had a plan.

“Don’t worry, kid. One day you will meet a girl that will treat you right someday, I promise you, okay buddy” Clint said.

He looked at Clint hopeful that maybe one day that the right woman will treat him right, but he was doubtful.

* * *

 

A little while later, Clint was on stage, with a microphone in his hand. “Okay, everybody, is everyone having a good time”?

Everyone clapped.

Clint smiled, “Okay, I want you guys to meet a very special friend of mine, by the name of Natasha Romanoff”

Natasha immediately stopped what she was doing, and looked at Clint.

“Hi, Natasha” He waved at her, “Can you come up her for a second”?

Natasha nodded and made her way to the center of the dance floor, hiding a smirk. When Clint had finished talking to the kid, he pulled her aside and told her his plan, which she instantly agreed to.

“Say hi to Natasha. Everybody” Clint told the crowd.

Natasha heard a lot cat calls from all the teenage boys.

“Now, who of you will like to dance with this fine looking woman”? Clint asked all the boys.

All the boys clapped, and all enthusiastically shouted out, “Yeah”!

Natasha was very shocked by the response; she turned around to take a little bow.

An old man in about his late seventies, exclaimed, “I would like to do more that dance with her” He high fived his grandson, who agreed.

“Wow, Natasha” Clint responded after all the clapping had died down, “Well it sounds to me that you have a pick from any man in this room to dance with, so I want you to take your time and find amongst all these studs here tonight. The coolest, most un-losery guy from the bunch” He explained.

Natasha nodded, “Okay”.

Natasha then proceeded to slowly walk around the room, to find the coolest guy, most un-losery guy as Clint put. She looked among all the young teenage boys who were desperately tried to get her attention by saying things like ‘pick me’ and ‘you know I love you’. Natasha was kind of creeped out by that one.

When she neared one of them, he said to her, “Oh come Natasha, please pick me” He gave her his best smile. And when she passed by him, he groaned.

She kept walking around some more, and other guys were trying to show off their muscles to her. The only one that wasn’t trying to grab her attention was the one she was going to pick.

She smiled and held out her hand to the kid, Clint was talking to earlier, “May I have this dance”? She asked him.

He looked at her in astonishment, and grabbed her hand.

The other boys looked surprised as well that she will pick the loser, instead of the popular guys.

Natasha led him to the middle of the dance floor.

Clint smiled, “Okay buddy, have fun”.

Natasha put her hands on his shoulders and him on her waist.

**_I can only give you love that lasts forever_ **

**_And I promise to be near, each time you call_ **

**_And the only heart I own, for you and you alone_ **

**_that’s all_ **

They were both swaying gently from side to side to the music. Everything was going great until the kid’s hand discreetly moved lower to cup her ass.

Everyone noticed and murmured ‘oh’

Natasha’s eyes widen and her jaw dropping while looking at Clint.

Clint’s eyes widen as well. He wasn’t expecting that, “Uh –oh”

**_All I have are these arms to enfold you_ **

“Just go with it” Clint quickly said, while trying to contain his laughter.

Natasha just shrugged and continued to dance with the kid with his hand still planted firmly on her ass.

**_And a love that time will never destroy_ **

“Take it away George” He quickly hoped off the stage, seeing that his clarinet solo was coming up, so he had time.

Clint searched the crowd and approached a small red-head girl that almost resembled Natasha, which meant she was pretty; she was sitting all by herself at a table. He extended his hand out toward her.

The girl just shyly took his hand and let him lead her on to the dance floor.

Natasha just couldn’t help but stare at him with a dreamy look on her face, a soft smile started to form on her lips.  She always thought Clint was cute and adorable. But in this moment she couldn’t help but feel attracted towards him right now. Unlike James, Clint was sensitive and naturally sweet and kind hearted. They way he formed the plan to get this kid she was currently dancing with, get noticed and feel good about himself. And now that he was dancing with this girl, who seemed to be in a similar position as well, she kept wondering why in the world will Bobbi ever leave him. Honestly, she will never understand.

When Clint was dancing with the girl, he suddenly grabbed both her hands and placed them on his ass. He didn’t want Natasha to feel embarrassed, so he did it to make her feel better. He looked over to her and smiled.

Natasha’s smile widens and she let out a laugh.

It was about time for Clint to go back, so he randomly grabbed a boy from the crowd, “Come on, here you go big guy” He grabbed him by the arm and let him dance with the girl.

Clint raced back up to stage, just in time to grab the microphone.

**_If you’re wondering what I’m asking in return dear_ **

Clint noticed everyone joined in the dance floor, with their partners, with of course, their hands on each other’s butts.

**_You will be glad to know to know that my demands are small_ **

**_Say it’s me that you adore_ **

When Clint sang, he looked at Natasha the whole time.

Natasha couldn’t take her eyes off him either, the smile never left her face.

**_For now and ever more_ **

**_that’s all, that’s all_ **

“To the new ‘lord of the ladies” Clint pointed towards the kid, after the song finished.

Natasha leaned in and kissed his cheek, “You’re a lovely dancer”

The kid cheeks were flushed with red.

Natasha looked at Clint as she bowed at him.

Clint just winked at her.

* * *

 

After the party ended, Clint was packing up all of his stuff, while Natasha was helping clean up around the stage area.

“So, are you going to tell James”? Clint casually asked.

“About what”? She questioned.

“About you and that kid and you letting him squeezing your ass” He teased.

Natasha laughed, “Well he did have very strong hands for a thirteen year old”

“Yes, I saw that”

“Oh and by the way thank you for recommending Toni the flouriest, not only were her flowers beautiful but she didn’t over charge me”

“Good, I’m glad’ Clint picked up the guitar from the floor.

“And a new girl in town could certainly use that kind of help on everything” Natasha said.

“Well you have Darcy and your mother’ He pointed out.

Natasha shook her head, “Well my mother lives about fifty miles away and Darcy is not into that kind of thing. So there only really is one person” She looked at him.

Clint put the guitar back in its case, “Don’t get me wrong, I would, but, you know I just can’t”

Natasha sadly nodded, “I understand” She sighed, “I just don’t know how to go about this. I’m just afraid that I will pay over one thousand dollars for a half eaten wedding cake.” She added.

Clint felt bad but he just couldn’t, “I really have to concentrate on getting more gigs, I mean there are only four Jewish families in this town”.

Natasha pouted, “Please” She said nicely.

Clint just looked in to her big green adorable eyes, and he couldn’t find himself to say no. He just hoped he didn’t regret it, “Oh, all right” He gave in.

Natasha smiled and clapped her hands excitedly; “Yeah” She went to hug him.

Clint couldn’t help but smile as he hugged her back.


	6. Helping with the Wedding

_A couple of days later…_

After Clint gave in to Natasha’s plead and pouting, he agreed to help her out, even though this wasn’t his wedding, but James was too much of a douche to get time off work to help out his own fiancée with the wedding preparations, not that Clint minded, but still.

Now they were looking for a photographer for the wedding.

“And I have never done it for that cheap” The lady responded as she showed them the price. She stared at Clint and Natasha for a good amount of time, and noticed their interactions with each other, “Hey, you know, can I say something” She spoke up.

Both Clint and Natasha looked up from the wedding picture samples they were both looking at and gave her their full attention.

She smiled, “I have dealt with a lot of people, but you two look truly happy, I mean you really do. You guys are going to make it, I know believe me”

Both of them just laughed.

“Um, how do you know”? Natasha asked with curiosity.

“Well you know you can just look at happy couple and know they are going to be together forever” She answered.

They both smiled at each other.

“Oh but we are not getting married” Clint spoke up.

“That’s right. Actually we’re brother and sister” Natasha playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

“Oh so that’s it, because I could sense a closeness” She pointed out.

“You know the weird thing is that when we were growing up, we never used to get along with each other because I will always do this to her” Clint pulled her hair, deciding to play along.

“Ow”! Natasha exclaimed and got even by biting Clint in the arm.

“Ow”! They both started laughing

The lady just started at them with a weird look on her face.

Clint just grabbed Natasha by the arm, “Okay sis, let’s get out of here” He put her in a head lock.

Natasha rapidly punched Clint in the stomach, “Hey your ass is grass, and I’m telling mom when we get home” She laughed.

They continued this façade as they walked out the door.

* * *

 

Both Natasha and Clint were in a studio auditioning a wedding band, seeing the Clint wasn’t going to do it no more. Which was too bad because all these wedding bands sucked in Natasha’s opinion.

Natasha kept wincing and cringing when the singer kept grabbing his crotch while singing the song, and was disgusted with his over sexual dance moves. He wasn’t bad though, he was actually pretty good, not close to Clint but good enough, it was just his behavior.

The both clapped when he was done.

Clint stood up, “Hey Jimmy that was pretty good” He complimented and shook his hand.

“No thank you” He replied.

Clint looked at him with confusion, “For what”?

“For quitting, my business had tripled. Or should I thank Barbara” He smirked formed his face.

Clint frowned.

Jimmy playfully slapped him on the cheek.

Natasha looked up at Jimmy, how dare he say something like that to him, “Well you have just inspired me to hire a DJ, so thank you” She said icily.

Jimmy scoffed, “Fine, but good luck trying to find a DJ that moves and shakes like this” He shook his whole body while he walked away.

 Clint just rolled his eyes and sat down again.

“How did you become a wedding singer”? Natasha asked.

Clint thought for a second, “I think I got in to it to make some money until my music career took off” He started.

“And you wanted to become a rock star” Natasha stated.

He shook his head, “No, I kind of wanted to be more of a song writer, and I think that’s the hardest thing, is to write a song. A song that everyone will say something like: ‘Oh I know what that guy was feeling when he wrote that” He explained.

“Have you written anything lately”? She smiled.

Clint hesitated, “Yeah…I guess”

“Will you play it for me” She gave Clint her best smile in attempts to convince him.

“No you don’t want to hear it, it’s not really good” Clint tried to make up an excuse.

“No, I’m sure it is” Natasha insisted.

Clint took a deep breath, “It’s just that when I wrote first half of it when I was with Barbara and I wrote the other half after we broke up, so it’s a little uneven you know” He was hoping that will convince Natasha in to not to play it. He still felt uneasy playing, especially singing a song about the woman who broke his heart in to a million pieces.

“No, I don’t mind” Natasha pressed on, “I will like to hear it” She pouted

Clint looked at her adorable pout, and he couldn’t resist. For some unknown reason he couldn’t find himself to say ‘no’ to her.

“Oh, all right” He sighed.

“Yeah” Natasha clapped enthusiastically.

Clint grabbed his guitar and made his way to the stage.

After he set up everything, he set sat down on the stool with his guitar, and adjusted the microphone, he added, “Okay I just need to remind you that I was listening to ‘The Cure’ a lot so…” He trailed off.

Natasha nodded in understanding, The Cure was a band known for singing a lot of songs about love and depression.

“Okay, so here we go”

He started to lightly strum his guitar.

**_You don’t know how much I need you_ **

**_While you’re near me, I don’t feel blue_ **

**_And when we kiss I know you need me too_ **

**_I can’t believe I found a love_ **

**_That’s so pure and true_ **

Natasha smiled lightly.

Clint took a deep breath and started to strum his guitar a little more faster and harder.

**_But it all was bullshit_ **

**_It was a god damn joke_ **

**_And when I think of you Barbara_ **

**_I hope you fucking choke_ **

Clint slowed down the tempo.

**_I hope you’re glad with what you’ve done to me_ **

**_I lay in bed all day like feeling melancholy_ **

**_You left me here all alone tears running constantly_ **

Natasha eyes started to water

Clint picked up the pace once again and started to yell

**_Oh somebody kill me please_ **

**_Somebody kill me please_ **

**_I’m on my knees, pretty, pretty please_ **

**_Kill me_ **

**_I want to die_ **

**_Put a bullet in my head_ **

After the song finished, Natasha smiled tearfully, “I liked it” She genuinely said.

Clint just buried his head in his hands and he groaned out.

* * *

 

A little while later, Natasha actually felt kind of guilty for making Clint sing the song that obviously brought back horrible memories of his past that he had seemingly started to get over. So she wanted to cheer him up Clint by taking him to an ice cream parlor.

“Thanks for the ice cream it always cheers me up” Clint said.

“It’s my pleasure” Natasha responded.

Clint took in all his surroundings; it brought back a lot of memories.

“I feel weird being back here. Bobbi and I used to come here all the time and we would get chocolate shakes”

Natasha slowly and carefully asked, “May I ask what happened with Barbara”?

Clint sighed, “She wasn’t the right one I guess”

Natasha nodded, “Did you have any idea that she wasn’t the right one when you were together”?

“I should have” He gritted his teeth, “Actually I remember we went to Grand Canyon one time, we were flying there. I had never been there before but Barbara had so would think that she will give me the window seat but she didn’t. Not that’s a big deal” He shrugged, “But there were a lot of small things like that, I know it’s stupid”

Natasha started to smile, “Oh not at all, I think it’s the little things that count”

Clint smiled, “How did you know that James was the one”?

Natasha smirked, “The right one? Hmm, honestly I always just envisioned the right one being someone I could just see myself growing old with” She simply said.

Clint’s eyes widen. That was the same thing he thought as well “Yeah” He said while looking at her.

“And James will be a really good looking older man, like Johnny Depp” She smiled.

“I’ll probably look like Jeremy Renner” Clint stated with a playfully smiled while sticking his tongue out.

Natasha giggled loudly.

* * *

 

Over the course of the next couple weeks, they started to get closer and closer, as they continued with the wedding preparations. But this time they got extra help from Natasha’s mom and their friends.

They all were at a bakery, to try some wedding cake samples.

Natasha’s mom fed her a cake sample, too which she shrugged. Natasha took the plate and turned around to feed it to Darcy, who nodded in approval. Darcy then turned to feed Steve, who nodded as well. Steve was about to shove the cake in to Clint’s mouth but stopped him before he could. Clint just grabbed the sample and fed it to himself.

He was chewing when he felt someone tap his shoulder; he turned around and saw a weird lady open her mouth towards him. Clint just grabbed a sample and shoved it in to her mouth. He immediately pulled his hand back when he noticed she had yellow, nasty teeth. He shuddered.

Clint turned to everyone and pointed, “Who is that”?

They all shrugged.

Clint just slowly walked away.

-

Next they were looking at wedding dresses. Darcy tried one on, when she stepped out all of them immediately shook their heads. She was basically wearing half a dress that barley covered any skin.

Natasha’s mom tried one on, she wore a long sleeved more conservative type of dress. They all kind of seemed to like it but not too much.

Then George, Clint’s transgender friend from the band tried one on, he wore a strapless dress, they all nodded their heads in approval and George was overjoyed.

-

Next they were auditioning Steve, to see if he can be the limo driver. They set an obstacle course for him.

Clint laughed while holding up a stop watch while looking at his best friend making an idiot out of himself.

“Of course I’m going to hire him, not only is he your best friend, but he’s the only limo driver in town” Natasha pointed out.

Steve knocked over two orange cones.

“Yeah, I just like to mess with him” Clint smirked.

Natasha laughed, “Okay”

They both saw Steve get out of the car and put the fake bride and groom dummies in to the car.

“Wow, look at him go” Natasha commented.

“You better movie it man” Clint shouted, “You’re now going to make it”

Steve rushed back in to the car and raced back to the finish.

Clint stopped his watch.

Steve looked at Clint hopeful.

Clint just looked at the time and shook his head at him.

Steve’s head dropped in disappointment.

“You hit two cones. They could’ve been people, guests at her wedding” Clint said matter of factly.

Steve huffed out, “They were cones” He exclaimed

Clint just grabbed Natasha and pulled her away.

Later that night, Steve drove Natasha back to Darcy’s place.

Clint walked her to the door.

“Clint, honestly I can’t thank you enough for everything that you’ve have done for me, I truly appreciate it” Natasha smiled.

“It’s really no problem, I’m happy to do it” Clint smiled back at her.

Natasha leaned in and softly kissed his cheek; she lingered for a moment and pulled away.

Natasha smiled when she saw Clint start to blush, “Goodnight, Clint”

Clint stuttered, “Go...go…good night, Natasha” He mentally kicked himself from making himself look like an idiot.

Natasha smiled one last time, before closing the door.

Clint started to blink rapidly; he couldn’t believe she kissed him. Well on the cheek, but still. He couldn’t wipe that smile off his face as he walked back to the car with Steve.

Steve pulled in front of Clint’s house, “Wasn’t that fun today? That was fun” Clint cheerfully said.

“Hey, I got the job right”? Steve asked.

Clint rolled his eyes, oh how stupid can he be, “Yes, you did. It’s October fifth, a week from today” Clint said.

Steve nodded and looked to the back, “Hey someone left their jacket in the backseat”

Clint looked back, “Hey, that’s Natasha’s jacket” He turned to Steve, “Remember she took it off on Noxon street, she said it wasn’t jacket weather anymore”

Steve started to form a smile, “Uh-oh”

“What”? Clint questioned.

“You like her” Steve simple said.

“No I don’t” Clint quickly defended.

“Yes you do” Steve teased.

Clint thought about it, okay maybe he did like her, a lot, but that didn’t matter she was getting married to James in one week and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he shouldn’t like her but he did, she was just so beautiful, funny and smart.

When Clint didn’t answer, Steve grinned mischievously, “Of course you do, she’s a cool chick with a hot ass”

Clint clenched his fists, “If you talk about her ass again, how about I break your neck” He seriously replied.

Steve just rolled his eyes.

Clint stepped out of the car, “Besides she told me she like you”

“Really”? He asked in interest.

“No” Clint slammed the car door shut.

Steve just huffed out in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next one should be up soon!! :)


	7. Church Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!(:

_The Next Morning…_

All morning long, both Darcy and Natasha have been fighting and debating over wedding kisses. Darcy believes it’s okay to have an open mouth kiss with tongues swirling around each other’s mouths, while Natasha feels it’s more acceptable and respectful to have a plain peck on the lips and it’s over.

“I mean think about it? It’s going to be your first kiss as a married couple. I think it’s perfectly acceptable to open your mouth” Darcy absentmindedly replied since she was so engrossed with playing a game on her iphone.

Natasha shook her head, “I just would not want to do that, in a church in front of god and all of our relatives” She tried to reason, “I mean It’s going to gross them out if they see me like…” Natasha stuck her tongue out and started to wiggle it back and forth.

Darcy suddenly shouted, “Oh my god no will ever finish this fucking game” She growled in frustration while playing the famous popular game, Flappy bird. Seriously can anybody get through the first level, because she as hell sure couldn’t do it.  Darcy gave up; she threw her phone across the room, where it safely landed on the soft cushions of the couch.

Dacy was about to open her mouth to say something, but they were interrupted with a knock on the door. They both turned their heads to see Clint on the doorway with a smile on his face.

“Hi” Natasha instantly stood from her chair and walked towards him, “What are you doing here”? She questioned, although she was happy to see him, but she was rather confused because they were already done with all the wedding preparations she needed, so there was no need for him to be here, but she was glad that he was.

“Um, you left your jacket in Steve’s car” Clint held up Natasha’s jacket for her to see.

She smiled, “Oh thank you that’s so nice of you” She grabbed the jacket from his hand.

“Yea, that was rather nice” Darcy smirked over the rim of her coffee mug.

Strangely enough, Clint was going to miss her jacket, because after he had retrieved it from Steve’s car last night, he may have spent a couple of minutes or so smelling it. Not like he was trying to be a pervert or anything, it’s just that he was curious on what Natasha’s scent smelled like. And Clint had definitely enjoyed her scent, unlike Bobbi, whose scent was more like pine cones and a woodsy type of smell. Clint thought it was kind of weird she smelled like that, like she had rubbed herself up against a pine tree in the forest or something, but he liked it. But with Natasha, he was intoxicated with her scent of vanilla and strawberries, and something that was just simply her. Her natural scent and it was so sweet.

“Okay, you’re welcome. I’m going to…” He motioned towards the door.

Darcy had just thought about a brilliant idea, “Hey, wait a second” She stopped Clint before he left.

Clint halted his steps and turned to look at her.

Darcy shot up from her chair, “Hey, maybe he can help us” She looked at Natasha, “I mean he is the expert in all this” She point out.

Clint nodded for Darcy to continue.

“Okay well, me and Natasha have been fighting and debating about wedding kisses”.

Clint visibly tensed up a little.

“And I say that it’s okay to have an open mouthed kiss” Darcy finished.

“And I believe that it’s a special occasion where people get dressed up, so it’s not appropriate”

Clint nodded, “I see”.

“So what do you want to do then” Darcy groaned, “A simple thin, tight mouth and it’s over”? She asked Natasha. For real, if this was her getting married, she will literally jump the guy’s bones the second they pronounce them husband and wife.

Natasha sighed, “No, thin, partially opened but with no tongue”

Darcy scoffed, “What no tongue? There at least has to be some tongue” She persisted.

Natasha rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Fine, just a little bit of tongue, not porno tongue, church tongue” She smiled.

Clint just looked back and forth from Darcy and Natasha, they both had made good valid points, however he did feel like Natasha was more right with the closed thin, tight mouth, because honestly he didn’t want to have to see her shove her tongue down James’ throat.

“Church tongue”? Clint questioned.

“What in the world is Church tongue”?

Natasha frowned, “Um, I don’t know how to describe it”

“Well show me” Darcy simply shrugged.

Natasha hesitantly puckered her lips and slowly walked towards Darcy.

“Wait, not on me” She exclaimed, and looked to her left, “Hey what about on him”? She pointed towards Clint.

Natasha quickly unpuckered her lips, while a shade of red was starting to form on her cheeks.

“Hey you don’t mind right”? Darcy looked at Clint.

Before Clint could even form any thoughts, much less words. Darcy had already grabbed him by his arm and dragged him forward.

“I mean of course you don’t. Natasha is one hot piece of ass” Darcy laughed and placed Clint right in front of Natasha.

“Umm…errr” Clint tried to protest.

“Just hold still. Natasha go on ahead” Darcy pushed her.

Natasha just stood there and finally managed to look Clint in the eye. She smiled when she saw those beautiful blue-grey eyes of him.

Clint just stood there as well, his palms were starting to get sweaty and his heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. He just came here to bring her the jacket and leave, but now he was standing in front of the most amazing magnificent girl he has developed feelings for the last couple of weeks, about ready to kiss her.

Darcy just sighed, when none of them made a move, they were both standing there like a couple of statues. “Oh come on we are all adults here” She said but still no response from either, they were just looking at each other like a couple of idiots.

“I’m going to have to see if I’m going to make an educated decision” Darcy pressed on.

Natasha finally reacted and turned to Darcy, “Well if it’s for educational purposes” She agreed instantly because honestly she didn’t need a reason to kiss Clint, she had been wanting to for a little while now. She couldn’t help it, he was just so sweet, cute, adorable, kind of a goofball and she can go on and on with the list. But that was why she liked him so much; he was different and completely wonderful.

Darcy grinned, finally she thought. “Okay ready? I now pronounce you husband and wife” She pulled them closer together, only a couple of inches away from each other’s faces, “You may kiss the bride”

Natasha smiled, they sounded nice actually.

They both kind of hesitantly leaned in, but eventually caught each other’s lips.

Darcy just smirked and observed the kiss.

The moment their lips touched they felt an instant spark, like fireworks had gone off.

Natasha opened her mouth, a little more than she intended too. His lips were so soft and inviting, so she couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening it. She sighed in utter contentment in to their soft and gentle yet tender kiss.

Clint was feeling the same way, her full pouty voluptuous lips moving against his was an amazing feeling. He lightly gasped when he felt her tongue move in to his mouth to find his. He didn’t want it to end, but air was becoming an issue, so they softly pulled away.

The first thing Clint saw when he opened his were Natasha’s beautiful green eyes, and in that moment he knew he fell in love.

Natasha smiled dreamily as she slowly back away from him. She licked her lips to savor the lingering taste of his lips. That was amazing, she thought. James’ kisses were great and left her dazed, but with Clint he left her head spinning, and she knew it was going to last for a couple of days.

Darcy’s jaw had dropped almost to the floor, “Wow…that was…amazing” Darcy fanned herself, was it getting hot in here, or was it just her?

Darcy literally shook Natasha out of the trance she was in, “Natasha that was great, you should do that at the wedding”

“I gave her the jacket” Clint said still dazed from that kiss.

Darcy just frowned in confusion.

“Hey Nat. Hey Darcy” James announced while walking through the door, then he just looked at Clint.

Clint still wasn’t thinking clearly, “Hey, I kissed her, but it didn’t mean anything. I just brought her the jacket” And with that Clint literally ran out the door.

James frowned, “Kissed who”? He looked at Natasha

Natasha looked at Darcy for some help.

She nodded, “Oh me” She responded.

James internally sighed in relief, “Who hasn’t” He simply said.

Darcy’s smile turned in to a scoff, and looked the other way.

James smiled, “Nat, I got you a new computer”

Natasha gave him a fake smile. All the euphoria she was feeling left the minute James walked through the door .She just wished that Clint hadn’t left in such a hurry.

“It cost me over two thousand dollars, but you’re worth it” He kissed her cheek, “I’ll just be upstairs hooking it up”

The moment that James was out of sight, both Natasha and Darcy smiled.

“Oh my god, Natasha” They both ran and threw themselves on the couch.

“Oh, Clint is so amazingly cute” Darcy commented, “I think I should go out with him” She added.

Natasha’s almost lost her smile and looked at Darcy. She cleared her throat, “Yeah, I mean, why not”? She tried to sound as normal as possible. “Yeah, you’re single and he’s single. So that makes sense” Natasha simply shrugged, but on the inside she was mentally killing Darcy in her head.

Darcy noticed the look on her face, “Well if you don’t want me to, then I won’t do it”

“Why would I not want you to”? Natasha’s heart almost broke. She knew she shouldn’t being feeling like this; she had James after all, and was getting married to him in less than a week.

Darcy squealed, “Good, then I’m going to go out with him”

Natasha slowly nodded, it did make sense for Clint to be with Darcy, and they both were single. She wasn’t.

“Who are you going out with”? James questioned as he sat down next to Natasha.

He nodded, “Good, that guy needs to get laid”

Darcy scoffed, “Excuse me all because he’s going out with me doesn’t mean he’ll get laid”

Both James and Natasha simultaneously turned their head to look at her.

She smirked, “all right, he probably will. But do you think he will go out with me”?

James spoke up, “Natasha is good friends with him, she will set it up, right? Won’t you, Natasha”?

Natasha just remained quiet.

“You know what will be fun? Let’s go on a double date” Darcy said.

Natasha nodded, “Okay” Boy was this going to be fun!

* * *

 

The next day…

Clint was helping Rosie set up her new gym equipment outside in the backyard.

“So you still haven’t been dating anyone” Rosie commented.

He shook his head, “No, not yet”

Rosie played with her fingers, “Is it your confidence? Or are you nervous about your penis”?

Clint eyes shot wide open, “What”? He exclaimed.

“Are you nervous about showing another girl your penis”?

Clint stood up.

“Well you were comfortable showing it to Barbara, but now that you guys broke up, now you have to show your penis to someone new” She continued.

“What the matter with you”? Clint asked

“Look, I was there when you were a baby, and I saw your penis. It wasn’t huge, but it had some size to it. Don’t worry about it dear”

“I’m not worried about it. Can we please change the subject” He urged.

“Fine I will help you practice on helping you ask a girl out”

Clint sighed.

“Oh come on, pretend I’m a young beautiful girl”

Clint laughed, “Fine, will you go on a date with me”?

“No, because your penis is small” Rosie said serious.

Clint just blankly stared at her.

Rosie just giggled, “I’m just kidding, and your penis is very long and thick. But Clint you will know when you meet the right one. It’s not about how you feel about her; it’s about how she makes you feel about yourself”

Clint nodded, “That actually makes a lot of sense” The only one that pops in to his head is the beautiful, gorgeous red head with green eyes that is engaged. He sighed, if only she wasn’t because he knew she was the one, and that kiss was a great indication.

Just then he saw the red head walk up the drive way. He stood frozen in place.

“Oh my precious” Rosie gushed.

“Hi Rosie” Natasha hugged the woman warmly.

Other the weeks they spent together, Clint invited Natasha over to Rosie’s house. While Clint was giving his singing lessons to her, Natasha was the one eating the meatballs she made for him. Clint was just glad he found someone who actually liked them.

Rosie looked between Natasha and Clint and noticed that there was something special there. “Oh, I’m going to do my military presses now, you guys talk” She dismissed herself.

“I came by to ask you something” Natasha started.

“All right”

She took a deep breath, she knew it was for the best, “Would you like to go out on a date…”?

Clint smiled.

“With Darcy” She finished.

He frowned, “You want me to go out on a date with…Darcy”? His heart broke when those words came out of her mouth. He silently cursed himself. Of course, he was stupid to think that Natasha will drop everything she has with James and come running towards him with open arms.

She sadly nodded, “Yeah, it will be a double date”

  
“Yeah…. Darcy’s nice” He gritted through his teeth. To be honest he didn’t like Darcy, he never has. She was too wild, and Natasha was the girl for him.

“Yeah, well you’re single and she’s single…so yeah”

Single, yes. If only the woman in front of him was single.

“Come on, it will be fun” She tried to sound convincing, but she was dreading just as much.

“Yeah…fun” He deadpanned.

This sound be interesting…


	8. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the double date you guys :)

It was the night of the Double date, and both Natasha and Clint were dreading it.

They were in The Foxtail Club; it was just outside the city. The club is a two –story complex of a mixture of art-deco sophistication and rock-star glitz. The lower level serves as a restaurant, while the upper level served as the bar and dancle floor, where they currently were seated in a dark, big, spacious round table in the corner of the club. Nothing but drinks was spread throughout the table, except for the appetizer they ordered.

“Clint you look so cute tonight” Darcy commented

Clint looked down at his clothing, he shrugged. He just had on a plain, tight, black button shirt that he rolled the sleeves to his elbows, tucked neatly inside his dark grey trousers.

“Thank you” He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Um…I like your bracelets” He lamely complimented. To be honest, Clint didn’t really look at Darcy. Especially the fact that she barely had any clothes on. Whereas Natasha went with a plain black dress that made it pass her knees, and barely had any make-up on, but in Clint’s eyes she never has looked more beautiful.

Darcy was wearing a skin tight red dress that barely made it pass her ass. And her breasts were basically popping out too.

Clint felt really uncomfortable being here with her.

Darcy internally frowned when he didn’t compliment her dress, but she put on her sexiest smile and leaned closer to him, then she already was, and played his the collar of his shirt.

Natasha was never a big drinker, the most she will she will have is just one drink and call it a night. But here she was downing her fifth, or what is sixth tequila shot.

Natasha just saw their interactions with one other. And how practically Darcy was throwing herself at him since they got to the club; Natasha just wanted to punch her so bad. But instead she opted for another shot and chugged it all in one big gulp. She cringed when she felt the nasty burn of the alcohol on the back of her throat.

She didn’t know what felt more disgusting, the drink itself, or the sight in front of her. So she decided to get drunk so she won’t have to remember seeing them together at all.

James was just nonchalantly sipping his Heineken beer, when the waitress who was just wearing a tight black skirt leaned down to put drinks on the table that was next to him, giving him a prefect and close view of her ass. He started for awhile and sighed and looked back to Natasha who looked like she was about to pass out.

“So, Clint how is your business going”? Darcy asked.

Clint shifter in his seat a little, “Um…actually I’m working on a game plan right now”

“You should look in to the stock market, that’s where the money is” James spoke up over the loud music.

Clint nodded.

“James is in junk bonds” Natasha slurred over her words.

James rolled his eyes, “Nat, its high-yield bonds” he corrected. “Do I tell people you’re in junk waitressing”?

Natasha just stuck her tongue out at him.

James laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

“My grandma gave me a savings bond when I was a kid, so I get fifty dollars in about two years so, that’s cool” Clint chimed in.

James just put his hands up, “Whoa, watch out”.

Darcy wrapped her arms around Clint, “So we totally look like a couple” She stated, “I mean don’t you think we look great together”? She looked at James and Natasha for a response.

Clint just tensed up a little.

Natasha just nodded, “Yeah” She gritted through her teeth while looking at them.

“Oh, listen Bruno Mars” Clint quickly changed the subject when he heard his song play throughout the club, “I think he’s coming in to town in November I think”

“Oh I love Bruno Mars” Natasha enthusiastically exclaimed.

 _‘Cause your sex takes me to paradise, yeah your sex takes me to paradise and it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah’_ Both Natasha and Darcy singed along to the music.

Clint just looked at Natasha whilst she was singing and couldn’t help but smile.

“God I just love Bruno Mars, he’s so sexy” Darcy commented.

Natasha just nodded.

“You think the guy from the donut shop is sexy” James chimed in.

Clint laughed, “That guy is funny”

“You know who I think is also sexy” Darcy grabbed a French fry from the table, “Clint Barton” She shoved the fry in to his mouth.

Clint just awkwardly sat there, not knowing what to do except to shallow to fry she shoved down his throat.

Natasha just saw the scene in front of her and felt bile start to rise from her throat, “I have to go to the bathroom” She slurred as she went over the table, knocking a few beer bottles on the way.

Darcy sighed, the one time she was having fun with Clint and Natasha just had to get drunk. She grabbed Natasha by the arm to steady her, “Okay come on, its okay. We will be right back” She led Natasha to the bathroom, leaving Clint and James by themselves.

Clint couldn’t hide the worried look on his face.

James noticed it, “Don’t worry, she will feel better once she throws up”

Clint nodded, “I hope so” He muttered.

After that there was an awkward silence.  Clint just kept shifting in his seat, as they both avoided making eye contact with one another.

Clint cleared his throat, “So, Sunday is the big day” He simply stated.

James nodded, still looking away from him.

“So…are you…excited”? Clint was just trying to get to know him better. If he couldn’t be with Natasha, Clint at least wanted her to be in good hands. And make sure that he wasn’t doing anything appropriate.

James shrugged and looked at Clint, “Yeah, I mean Natasha has paid her dues, she has been with me for four years. I owe it to her to get married” Then he saw another waitress lean over and checked out her ass.

 Clint noticed but decided to let it go, “Plus, I mean you want to get married”?

James looked at him again, “Well I don’t want to break up, plus she was with me before I made my money, so I know I can trust her” His eyes shifted to the waitress again, who smiled back at him while James smirked.

That is when it finally dawned on Clint. Is he cheating on her? He clenched his fists ready to beat this guy up, but he managed to calm down and try to figure it out first.

“Hmm, now that is a luscious ass right there, right”? Clint said in feign interest while looking at James.

James smiled, “That’s grade a, top choice meat” He licked his lips.

Clint got his answer, he was. He shook his head trying to understand why, because if he had Natasha, he wouldn’t look at another girl. Natasha was easily the most beautiful girl in the world in his eyes, and he still couldn’t wrap the thought around his head on why he would even think about cheating on her.

“Yeah but we can’t get chicks like that anymore, we’re too old” Clint calmly said.

James scoffed, “Speak for yourself, I’m not too old, I can still get chicks like that”

“Not that hot” Clint pointed out.

“I’ve had hotter and younger”

“Maybe ten years ago” Clint responded.

“Try ten days ago” James grinned.

Okay now seriously Clint was really trying to refrain himself from throwing himself at him and beat the living shit out of him, but he just nodded.

“How do you do it man? I mean how do you do it without getting caught”?

“Natasha has been was solely preoccupied with the wedding, she doesn’t know what’s going on” James said, “Besides, she’s kind of dumb to not notice anything” He added.

Clint clenched his jaw, “But once you’re married, the party is over right”? Clint tried to hide the anger behind his voice.

“I work in the city man, and I work _long_ hours” He smirked.

“Yeah that’s something” Clint deadpanned.

Darcy approached the table, “Hey you guys, Natasha is feeling a little under the weather”

“I told you she was going to throw up” James took out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and placed it on the table.

“Yeah, you called it” Clint blankly replied.

“Get your car, and meet us out front” She told James and gave Clint a quick smile before leaving again.

* * *

 

Darcy helped Natasha out of the club, when she realized something.

“Oh god, I forgot my purse inside” She groaned. She handed over Natasha to Clint “Do me a favor and put her in the car with James”

Clint put his arms around Natasha so she wouldn’t fall. “Okay no problem”.

“Thanks” She looked at Natasha, “It’s going to be okay sweetie, I’ll be right back” She raced back inside the club.

Natasha lazily looked up at Clint, “I puked” She slurred. 

“Okay, don’t worry” Clint soothed.

“I vomited in my hair. Does my hair smell bad”?

Clint leaned down to smell her hair. He inhaled and the familiar scent intoxicated him again of vanilla and strawberries.

He pulled back, “No, it smells good” That when he took in her appearance. Her eyes were red, the little make-up she had on was now smudged all over her face and she had black bags underneath her eyes. But to him, she still looked beautiful.

Natasha barley managed to give him a small smile.

“Just feel better okay”

Just then James’ car stopped in front of them.

Clint opened the door to his grey Lamborghini.

“Hi James” Natasha greeted.

Both Clint and James helped Natasha settle in to the car.

“Just don’t puke all right. The car will stink for a week” James said.

Natasha looked at Clint, “Bye” She whispered.

“Bye Natasha” He said before he closed the door.

Clint watched them drive away and his heart broke for putting her in to the cheating bastard’s car. James didn’t deserve her, all Clint wanted to do was to save her from him, she didn’t deserve this, but he knew it wasn’t his position to say anything either. He desperately wanted to, but he was afraid that she wouldn’t believe him, and get mad at him for the accusation. Clint felt like a bastard too for letting him drive away with her. He let out a frustrated sigh, wishing that things could be different.

* * *

 

Clint pulled up in front of Darcy’s house and being the gentleman that he is, he walked her to her front door.

“So, Darcy what do you think of James? Do you think he’s trustworthy”? He innocently asked.

Darcy knitted her eyebrows’, “Yeah be better be”.

“Yeah”

“But let’s not talk about James. However, do you know what I keep thinking about”?

“What”? Clint muttered out.

Darcy smiled, “That soft kiss from the other day. It looked really nice”

“Oh yeah” Clint looked anywhere but her.

“Did it feel good”?

Clint’s eyes widen, “I don’t know…I …I…don’t…even remember” Clint stuttered. Of course she remembered, every single second of it. Her soft lips pressed against his, it was the most amazing feeling ever.

“May I refresh your memory” She seductively made her way closer towards him.

Clint was about to protest, but Darcy’s lips captured his.

Clint stood still for a moment, he wanted to pull back, but he didn’t want her to feel bad. So, hesitantly he kissed back for a second, before completely pulling away. It felt completely wrong.

“Yummy” Darcy huskily said.

Clint just simply nodded.

“So you know that Natasha is staying over at James’ tonight”

Clint just sighed, “Oh”.

“Clint I know that your shy and I know that you have been hurt, so I’m going to make this really easy for you. If you come upstairs…you’re going to get laid”. Darcy grinned.

Clint internally cringed, “Wow, no one has ever said that to me before, but my head is kind of in a mess right now” He reasoned. “So Natasha is staying over at James’ tonight”?

“Yeah” She nodded.

“Does she stay there very often”?

“Yeah” She repeated.

“Really”?

Darcy then noticed the look in his eyes and slowly backed away, “Oh my god”.

“What”? He questioned.

“I can’t believe I’ve never noticed this before. You have a thing for Natasha” She stated.

“Oh, no I don’t” He quickly defended.

Darcy raised her eyebrow, “Come on, I’m not stupid”.

“No…I mean I think she’s a nice girl, but she’s marrying that jerk-off” He hissed.

“Hey, I mean you know why she’s marrying him, don’t you”?

Clint shrugged, “The money thing? The security?…the house? I think that’s important to some people”

Darcy shook her head, “No, Clint it’s important to all people” Referring to money.

“Really? Then I guess I’m in trouble, because I have nothing” Clint just mumbled out a goodbye and left to his car. If money was important to all people then maybe he should he should get a real job, maybe then Natasha will like him.


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! :)

After the almost disastrous double date last night, James dropped off Natasha over to Darcy’s place where she just threw herself on to the kitchen table.

“Well, good morning sunshine” Darcy cheerfully announced, while cooking breakfast.

Natasha kept rubbing her head, “I have a headache, a _really_ bad headache” She complained.

Darcy let out a small chuckle, “Do you want anything to eat”?  She said while flipping a pancake.

Natasha just groaned while shaking her head.

Darcy sighed as she went to grab some pills, “How was your bottle of tequila last night”?

Natasha was a mess. She still had on her clothes from the previous night, her make-up was smudged all over her face, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Although, Natasha did remember some bits of pieces from last night that she wished she would just forget about entirely.

“Wait, I didn’t vomit on you, did I”? She looked at Darcy.

Darcy just giggled. She grabbed her plate, which was filled with pancakes and a cup of water as she headed towards the kitchen table. “Well, a little bit on my shoes, but luckily I was wearing your shoes” She set down the water in front of Natasha and handed her the pills and sat down.

She nodded, “Good”

Natasha kept her eyes down while playing with her hands. She didn’t want to ask, but she needed to know. She cleared her throat, “So, did anything happen with Clint last night”? While still looking down.

Darcy smiled as she poured syrup on her pancakes, “A kiss” She replied.

Natasha lifted her head; she felt a slight tug at her heart. “A kiss? Did you kiss him, or did he kiss you”? She asked quickly or almost desperately. She couldn’t even remotely like the idea of them kissing.

“I kissed him” She shrugged.

Natasha nodded sadly, well at least he didn’t kiss her, she thought. “Oh, and then what?” She asked almost afraid of her response.

“Nothing, but he sure doesn’t think much of James, though”

Natasha almost smiled, but managed to keep a straight face, “Really? What did he say”?

“That James was a jerk-off”

Natasha immediately perked up and smiled.

Darcy kept her eyes on Natasha, and after seeing her reaction, she knew that she liked him too.

“Why would he say that”? Natasha asked eagerly.

Darcy shrugged, “Who knows? Maybe he was jealous” she paused for a moment. “Don’t worry, I told him why you were marrying him” She silently prayed that Natasha wouldn’t get mad.

“Why did you tell him I was marrying him”? She calmly asked.

“Well, because you love him”

Natasha slowly nodded.

“And…with James…you will have…security” Darcy muttered.

“What”? She snapped, “Darcy you know that I don’t care about the money and that’s why I’m not marrying him for” Natasha hissed.

“Then are you marrying him”?

Natasha just groaned and buried her head into her hands.

* * *

 

Later that day, Natasha excitedly walked up the porch steps and rang the door bell. She waited patiently until the door opened.

“Hi Rosie. How are you”? She smiled brightly.

“Oh fine dear” She smiled back.

“Is Clint here? I came by to give him something” Natasha eagerly asked, She wanted nothing more then to see him in that moment.

Rosie lost her smile, “Oh no, Natasha. I’m afraid he’s not”

“Yeah, but it’s Thursday and you have your singing lessons today” She kept smiling.

Rosie shook her head, “Not anymore. Now that he’s gone to the city to get a real job, he doesn’t have the time to give me lessons”

Natasha frowned, “What”? A real job? Natasha couldn’t wrap her head around this. Singing is what he loves to do and that’s the main reason why she loves him. _Love?...Do I? Yes…I do love him._ Natasha finally admitted it to herself.

* * *

 

“Why do you think you will be a good hire for this bank” The bank supervisor asked Clint.

Clint cleared his throat nervously, god he wasn’t used to this. “Well, I’m ready to work hard and when I put my mind into something, I go all the way. I’ll go all the way for you, sir”

“Do you have any experience”?

He shook his head, “No sir I have no experience but I’m a big fan of money. I like it. I use it. I have a little. I keep it in a jar on top of my refrigerator. I’d like to put more in that jar, and that’s where you come in” He sweetly smiled.

The man just blankly stared at him.

* * *

 

“He wants to make money” Rosie said, “He wants to live in a nice house with wide windows and lamps” She continued.

Natasha just looked down in utter sadness. She never expected Clint to be like this.

“Well you can’t expect him to live with his sister for the rest of his life” She pointed out.

* * *

 

“I thank you for your time” The supervisor nodded and was about to get up.

“Actually sir” Clint intercepted “I need this job to impress a girl” He lightly blushed.

He sighed, “Will you leave now please”

“You don’t even have to give me the job. If you can just give me some business cards with my name on it, I think that might help” Clint quickly added.

He just rolled his eyes and got up from his chair.

Clint got up from his chair as well. “How about this, I will give you ten singing lessons for one business card, please” He begged.

He pointed towards the door.

Clint hung in head in disappointment, “Okay thank you very much” He grumbled as he walked away.

* * *

 

Natasha smiled when she saw Clint’s car pull up the driveway. After her talk with Rosie, she went to visit him.

 “Hey, Natasha. What are you doing here?” Clint got out of his car and walked towards her.

 “I went by Rosie's to find you” Natasha trailed off.

 He nodded, “Oh? I'm not doing that anymore” He stopped right in front of her.

 She nodded, “I know. I just thought that teaching was such a big part of your life” She pointed out.

 He sighed, “Well, it was, but now I'm doing some stuff to better my situation” He stated. _Well, it’s more for you, just so I can get you to notice me,_ he thought sadly.

 She scoffed, “It sounds kind of selfish” She gritted through her teeth.

 “It's not selfish. There's a lot of money out there and I'm trying to get my hands on some” _Just to get you to notice me, I’m doing all of this, for you_ he desperately wanted to say.

 “Yeah, but you don't want to be just another yuppie idiot. You love music, you love to sing, that’s your passion, and that’s why you need to continue it.” She tried to reason.

 “Why? What's wrong with that? I don't want to live in my sister's basement anymore. I want to get a big house, have some security. I can't do that doing favors for people all the time, getting paid in meatballs, and I can’t certainly do that with just being a wedding singer” He ranted on.

 She shook her head, “But you're above all that material bullshit”

 He shrugged, “I don't know. We're living in a material world and I am a material girl” He paused for a moment, “Or boy” He mumbled.

 “No, you're not” She started to raise her voice.

 “What about you? You're into material shit” At first, Clint knew that Natasha wouldn’t be the type of girl that will be in to all the materialistic things, but after Darcy planted the seed in his head, there was no getting him out.

 “What do you mean”?

 “What do I mean”? He rolled his eyes, “What I mean is that you're marrying James because he's got money”

 Natasha was on the verge of tears, she couldn’t believe he was acting like this.

 “You, asshole” She shouted as she threw the present she made him, up in the air, causing all the papers to scatter all over the ground.

 She walked away without looking back. She can’t believe what just happened.

 Clint just looked at her retreating figure, he sighed.

 He looked at all the papers surrounding him; he kneeled and started to pick them up.

He read what it said: _‘Music and Lyrics by Clinton F. Barton’_ All the papers said that. She made him music sheets to write his songs.

 “Oh, my God, she made me a present. I am an asshole” He cursed himself.

 “You're going to the mental institution” Clint heard a voice behind him.

 He turned around. Of course, it just had to be Tony’s kid.

 “Beat it”! He snapped as he went to gather all the papers from the ground.

 He knew he really messed up this time…


	10. Don't let her get away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any feels!!! :P

After his argument with Natasha, Clint actually never thought he will find himself in this place, the bar. He knew he messed up big time. He was trying to get a ‘real job’ to impress her, only to find out that she actually likes what he does already and that he doesn’t need to change. He felt like a complete asshole, just like she said to him earlier, but instead he pushed her away and now she was mad at him. Now he knew he could never have a chance with her. He blew it.

So here he was, sitting in the bar stool, drinking down his sorrows.

He took a shot and chugged it down. He cringed at the taste. He wasn’t used to this.

“Rudy,” He called over to the bartender.

“The same”? He asked.

“Yeah”

“What’s up”? Clint heard a voice behind him.

He turned around, “There he is”.

Steve smiled and sat down next to him.

“You all right”? Steve asked.

“Mm-hm” He nodded, “You know something? You were right. You've always been right”

 “What have I been so right about” Steve asked, rather confused.

 “Women” Clint started, “You just have fun with them. You get emotionally involved and they end up…they…” Clint paused and looked at old guy that was in the bar as well, he pointed towards him, “What do they do to you”? He asked him.

 “They rip your heart out of your ass” He answered.

 Clint just paused for a moment, he wouldn’t put it in those words, but it was good enough,

“That's right” He nodded.

 Steve sighed; he knew what caused all of this, “Did, uh, something happen with Natasha”?

 Clint took a deep breath, “I went on that double date, right? And the moron she's going marry actually tells me he cheats on her” He sighed in anger, just remembering that James is cheating on her.

 Steve eyes widen, “What”? He felt his fists start to clench.

 “Yeah” Clint huffed.

 Steve just sighed, “Natasha doesn’t deserve this” He stated.

 Clint agreed, “But can I tell her”? He shook his head, “No, I mean, who am I to break up her marriage” This was totally messed up.

 “You need a prostitute” The old man shouted.

 Clint just blinked a couple of times and decided to ignore that, “Anyways, I'm confused”

 “Well, because you like her” Steve pointed out.

 “I’m in love with her”

 Steve lowered his gaze to his shot in front of him. He wasn’t surprised at all. He knew all along.

 “But I got to get that out of my head, you know” Clint finished sadly.

 Clint sighed, “From now on, I'm just, I'm going be like you, man. I'm just going be with a different chick every night and then I'll send them packing”

 “Sounds like you got it all figured out” Steve responded sarcastically.

 “I mean, I- I- I'm going have to give them cab money to go home because I'll feel bad if I don't” Clint stated, “But after that, it's bye-bye, birdie” He added.

 “Bye-bye” Steve agreed. He shook his head; he didn’t understand why Clint was doing this. He obviously loves Natasha, even more than Bobbi, He didn’t know why Clint was giving up this quickly, and wanted to throw his life away.

 “That's it, man. Starting right now” Clint held up the shot in his hand, “Me and you are going be free and happy the rest of our lives”

 Steve sighed. Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He had to tell him the truth.

“I- I'm not happy… I'm miserable” He admitted.

 “Wait…Wh- what” Clint deadpanned. _Seriously? Just when I confess that I also want to be a player like him, he admits he’s miserable? For real, bad timing._ He thought.

 Steve sighed again, “Okay, well it all started when I dated this girl named Peggy. She was the best thing to ever happen to me. I was certain that she was the love of my life and wanted to be with her forever. But then one day, seemingly out of nowhere, she left. Just like that, she vanished and went back to England”

 Clint was just listening intently.

 “The one regret I have is that…I let her get away. I didn’t do anything about it. I should’ve fought for her to stay, but I didn’t” Steve chugged down a shot before continuing, “So after that, I made a promise to myself to never get emotionally attached to any girl, by any means. So that’s why I sleep around with women and then dump them the next day”

 Steve lowered his head, “I thought for a long while that, I was living a happy life, with no attachments to any girls, and I figured to continue this for as long as I could. But there was one person, as of recent, to made me realize that I was living a miserable life, even though she doesn’t know it…and that is Natasha”.

 Clint eyes widen, “What”?

 Steve nodded, “Yep…although I must admit that, when I first saw her, I did want to just have sex with her, maybe a couple of times, then I was going to leave her of course, but then I got to hang out with her and just got to know her as a person and she made me realize again that being with a girl, just getting to hang out without sex involved was a good feeling and I missed that, just being with a girl who’s a friend.”

 Clint nodded, although jealously was written all over his face.

 Steve quickly took note of that, “Don’t take it the wrong way” He said quickly, “What I mean is that, I’ve grown very fond of Natasha and I see her like a little sister now, I don’t want her getting hurt and now you’re here telling me that James is cheating on her. I’m very angry, because she doesn’t deserve it. Natasha is a one-of-a-kind girl, she’s very special”.

 Clint breathed a sigh a relief, because the last thing he needed was the Steve was in love with her as well.

 “So she made me realize that I’m not happy with what I’m doing, and I’m going to stop and start to open my heart again”

 Clint patted his back, he was proud of him.

 “But what I need right now is someone to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay” Steve confessed.

 Clint was about to give him a hug, but the old guy from the bar beat him to it.

 The old man put his arms around Steve, “Everything is going to be alright”

 Steve just looked at the guy and nodded appreciatively. He looked at Clint. “All I’m saying right now is that if you've found someone you can love, you can't let her get away. Clint tell Natasha how you feel. Don’t make the same mistake I did. Fight for her, I don’t want her ending up with James, she deserves someone like you”. He smiled.

 Clint thought about every word he said, he was right. He can’t let her get away. “You're right, man. Thank you, Steve” He smiled as he shot up from his stool and left for the door. He had a girl to get.

 “Just don't tell anyone what I said” Steve called out.

* * *

 

 Natasha was currently sitting on her bed; she was wearing her wedding dress, getting ready for the big day. Even though this should be a happy moment, seeing she was getting married just a mere two days away but Natasha wasn’t in a happy mood. In fact she was dreading this. She had a sad expression on her face. After her fight with Clint, she ran back to James’ house to look for him, but he already had started his bachelor party and was already out. She felt lonely.

 But her mom was there was well, helping her with her dress.

 “Mom”? She asked.

 “Uh-huh” She said distractedly, trying to fix her dress.

 “Do you really like James”?

 “Oh, sure, honey. What's not to like? He's rich, he's charming, and he’s handsome. And now he's really got it all because he's got you” She smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 When she pulled away she noted the sadness in her face, “Honey, what's the matter”? She asked.

 Natasha’s eyes were brimming with tears, “I don't know if I'm in love with him anymore.” She sobbed.

 “Why? What happened”? She exclaimed.

 “I just don't know if he's the right guy for me” She paused, and silently prayed that her mom wouldn’t be mad. She took a deep breath. “I’ve been spending a lot of time with this other man, Clint Barton and I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him”

 “The wedding singer”? Her mom asked in shock. “You're thinking of leaving James for the wedding singer”?

 She shook her head, “I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm confused”

 “Oh, don't, sweetheart. You've got what is known as the jitters. Cold feet” Her mom explained.

“James, he's different. He's a keeper. You're going marry James on Sunday. You're going love him, and everything's going be wonderful” She kissed her forehead again.

 She fixed Natasha’s hair, "Where's your veil? Oh, it's downstairs. I'll go get it” She smiled before getting up and leaving the room.

 Natasha just wiped her tears and stood up to look herself in the mirror. _Maybe mom is right, I just have cold feet. Clint is just a phase. I’ll get over him._

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m missus Barnes” She said to the mirror.

 “Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Natasha Barnes. Natasha Barnes” She kept repeating.

* * *

 

 In that moment, Clint was walking to James house to tell her how he felt. “Right when I wake up in the morning, you're the first person that pops in to my head and I keep thinking about you, over and over” He said to himself, he kept practicing to what he was going to say to her.

* * *

 

 “It's nice to meet you. I'm Missus Natasha Barnes” Natasha started to cry. The more she said it. The more wrong it felt.

 She wiped her tears, and she looked in to the mirror again. She decided to try something different.

 “Hi, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Missus Clint Barton” A soft smile spread across her face. It felt right, so she decided to continue, “Clint and I are so pleased you could come to our wedding” In that moment she knew in her heart, she belonged to Clint. She was in love with him, not with James anymore.

 So Natasha smile grew, and continued to repeat her little fantasy of her and Clint’s wedding.

 Clint took a deep breath as he neared his house. He looked up and noticed Natasha through the window. She was in her wedding dress and it seemed that she was talking to someone.

 “Yeah” Natasha said enthusiastically. She made her decision. She was going to tell Clint how she felt.

 Clint watched her for a couple of moments.

 She looked happy.

 His heart broke. She was happy. With James. Not him. Who was he to break that happiness from her.

  _Who was I kidding! Why on earth would I ever think that she will leave James and go for me? I’m so stupid!_

He hung his head, and regrettably he turned around and walked away…


	11. Fighting and Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!! :)

Clint dragged himself back from his heartbreak all the way back to the bar. He was sure he all the pieces of his heart trailed behind him. That was it. That was the last time he could’ve had the chance to be with Natasha and he just couldn’t find himself to do it. She looked extremely happy, with James and not him. He just had to get over her.

He opened the door and made his way inside the bar where he found Steve teaching the old guy how to do the moonwalk.

“Pretty good, huh”? The old man asked Steve and looked at Clint.

Steve followed his gaze and landed upon a heartbroken Clint, “What happened”?  He asked frantically. But by judging from his face, he knew what went down. He felt utterly sad for his friend.  Deep down, he knew they were meant for each other.

He shrugged, “She just looked way too happy. I couldn’t do it” His voice cracked a bit.

Steve nodded sadly, “I’m sorry, man” Steve looked over to the bartender, “Hey Rudy? Get Clint a double” He was for certain they would end up together. Now he just wanted to beat up James so badly right now.

“No it’s okay Rudy” Clint held up a bottle, “I brought my own”

“You can’t drink that in here Clint” Rudy said.

Clint sighed, “All right. I’ll finish these up in the alley. Are you guys coming”? He looked at Steve and the old man.

They both nodded and followed him out.

Once out the door. Clint heard loud laughter coming from the sidewalk. He looked to his left.

_Oh shit._

“Hey look, it’s the wedding singer” James announced. He was with a large group of friends all of them, including James; each had a girl under their arm.

“Hey, James. What’s up”? Clint casually put.

“Hey, Clint I heard you couldn’t close the deal with Darcy” Jason laughed.

James snorted, “I know, what’s the matter with that? You’re not…I mean you like women right”? He asked slowly.

Clint just saw all the girls surrounding him, “Not as much as you do, I guess” He mumbled.

“Hey, we are having a little pre-bachelor party inside the bar, so you want to join us”? James asked politely.

“You’re ridiculous, man” Clint spat.

James lost his smile.

“Stop all this cheating shit, moron. She’s a good girl” Clint said.

“Hey asshole” He hissed, “Don’t go snitching to Natasha about this” He pulled the girl around his arm closer to him. “Because I know you have some little crush on her…but you have to face the facts. She would rather go to bed with a real man, not some poor singing orphan”

All of his friends started sniggering.

Clint clenched his fists. He put down the bottle on the ground, “All right, shithead. I haven’t been in a fight since I was in the fifth grade, but I beat the shit out of that kid, so now I’m going to get the shit out of you” Clint sized up James.

Clint was about to punch him but the old man beat him to it.

The old man took a swipe at James but it didn’t do anything.

Clint just looked at him, “What are you doing”?

The old man sheepishly looked at Clint, “I’m sorry. I used to be much stronger”.

James took the opportunity of Clint’s distraction and smacked him across the face, sending him to the ground.

Steve angered, was about to beat James but one his James buddies managed to hold him up.

Steve didn’t fight it though. They were hilariously outnumbered 2 to 10. It wouldn’t be wise to fight.

Clint groaned and managed to look up at James.

James smirked, “Hey you should write a song about this? You should call it, ‘I got punched in the nose, for sticking my face in other people’s business” James laughed loudly as he and his crew left.

“Sounds like a country song” The old man chimed in.

Steve rolled his eyes and went to help Clint up.

* * *

 

Clint drunk out of his mind staggered all the way home.

“Hi Clint” A voice called out.

Clint looked up and dropped his beer, “Oh, kiss my ass” He gritted as he tried to maintain his balance. This was the last person he wanted to see.

Bobbi smiled and got up from the chair. She had been waiting for him. She was clad in her black, tight dress with her black stilettos. She seductively made her way towards him.

“I can see that you drunk but that’s okay, I’m still going to tell you this. I really miss you Clint and I want to come back” She batted her eyelashes.

Clint let her words sink in, “I don’t want to be alone anymore” He confessed.

“You’re not alone anymore” She purred.

“Bobbi’s back” She smiled and opened her arms.

Clint lazily smiled and opened his arms as well.

Bobbi pushed him and Clint fell to the ground unconscious.

She sighed and went to pick him up.

* * *

 

The next morning, Natasha had finally made her decision. She was going to tell Clint how she felt. It was now or never. Sure she was taking a risk, but she needed to do it.

Natasha fiddled with her hands as she made her way to Clint’s place. She was nervous but confident that he felt the same way as she did.

She rang the doorbell with a smile on her face; her heart was beating, what felt like one hundred miles per minute. But she was determined to do this.

The door opened and was about to blurt out her feeling but she saw a girl open the door.

A girl. Wearing nothing but a shirt. Clint’s shirt.

Natasha didn’t realize that she froze and the girl was giving her a weird look. She shook herself out of her frozen state.

“Is Clint here”? She calmly asked.

Bobbi eyes her up and down, “I’m afraid he’s indisposed”

Natasha stood there with her mouth hanging slightly open.

That’s when it dawned on her. Natasha closed her eyes, trying to blink back tears that were threatening to fall, “You must be Barbara” She whispered.

Bobbi instantly smiled, “Yeah, that’s me, Clint’s fiancée and who are you”?

Natasha cleared her throat, “I’m Natasha Romanoff”

Bobbi nodded.

“Can you tell him that I came by to see him”? Natasha asked.

“Oh, yea I surely will, Natalie” Bobbi said dismissively.

“It’s Natasha”

Bobbi slammed the door in her face.

Natasha closed her eyes, her heart just broke _. Of course he was going to get back together with his ex. I was stupid to think that he wouldn’t. That’s the love of his life. Not me. And I’m pretty sure he’s happy with her._

Those were her last thought as Natasha just silently cried back to her car _…_


	12. One More Chance

After successfully slamming the door in ‘Natalie’s’ face, Bobbi bounced down the stairs and plopped herself on to the bed, where Clint was still unconscious from the night before. She softly ran her hand across his back.

“Wake up sleepyhead” She cooed. “This is the first day of our new life together” She laid her head on his back.

She kissed his shoulder. _‘Wake me up before you go-go, don’t leave me hanging on like a solo’_ she sang softly.

Clint stirred when he heard voices. A girl’s voice. He almost perked up, he thought it was Natasha. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the figure with his blurry vision.

When his eye senses came though, and looked at the girl, he slightly tried to back away, “Bobbi”? He shouted.

She softly smiled, “Yeah”

He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his mind to process everything.

“What are you doing here”? He demanded. He never expected to see her again. Since she had made it very clear that she didn’t want to see him anymore.

“Well, you passed out, so I took care of you” Bobbi reached to grab his hand.

Clint flinched away, “What? Why would you take care of me”?

“I told you last night Clint. I realized that I was wrong and I want to take care of you for good” Bobbi explained.

Clint sat up on the bed.

“I can learn to deal with the fact that you are a wedding singer and not a rock star and also I can deal with...”

Clint shook his head in disbelief, “Wait, you can _‘learn’_ to deal with it. I don’t what you to _learn_ to deal with that. That’s not how it works. Fuck” Clint angrily got out of bed; He couldn’t stand to be with her in the same room anymore, let alone, on his bed.

Bobbi innocently twirled her hair through her fingers, “Hey baby, maybe we should talk about this when you’re feeling better about this” She squeaked.

“Hey, psycho-bitch, I’m not going to feel better about this. It’s over” He said slowly so she can understand.

Bobbi’s eyes widen and kept frantically twirling her hair. _This wasn’t how it was suppose to go, we were suppose to live happily ever after_. She bitterly thought.

“And get out of my _‘Maroon 5’_ t-shirt before you jinx the band up and they break up” He spat in anger.

Her jaw dropped to the floor, Clint has never talked to her that way before. Then it dawned on her, “Oh so you’re still pissed about the wedding thing” She simply replied.

That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

He scoffed, “You know what, keep the god damn shirt, it’s probably already filled with your dirty germs anyway. And please get out” He shouted.

Bobbi stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.

Clint growled, “Alright fine, I’ll do it for you” Clint grabbed her stuff and then grabbed Bobbi’s arm and dragged her up the stairs.

“Hey” She protested.

Clint opened the door and shoved her out the door.

Bobbi landed on the grass and looked up at Clint in utter disbelief. _How could he do this to me?_

“Bobbi, I did love you, for a long time. I did everything for you and looked how you repaid me. Would I say that you were my biggest mistake”? He shrugged, “Maybe, but you were more like a simple regret I got over with already. I moved on, simple as that. But after the entire heart break you caused me, there is only one more thing I have left to say to you”

Bobbi just looked at him.

He took a deep breath, “Bobbi, just fuck off, and when you get there, fuck off from there too. Then keep fucking off some more until you get back here and then you can fuck off again. I never want to have the privilege to see your face again. Good bye Bobbi, for good”. He threw her clothes and shoes at her.

Bobbi scowled at him, and was about to say something when Clint slammed the door in her face.

She growled as she picked up her things and left.

Clint sighed in relief, “That felt good”

* * *

 

Natasha wiped her tears as she entered James mansion. She quickly made her way up the stairs. After witnessing Bobbi in Clint’s shirt and announced that she was back, it broke her heart. The chance she had thought that she could be with Clint was now gone. It was no use anymore. They weren’t meant to be, as sad as that sounds.  And she knew that she couldn’t bare to see Clint at her wedding if Bobbi was next to him. So without thinking clearly, she was about to do something drastic.

Natasha burst into James’ room, “Hey, James, good morning” She patted his back “Good morning” She kept repeating so he can wake up.

James slowly opened his eyes, “Hey baby” He sleepily smiled at her. “Are you going to make breakfast in bed”?

 She shook her head, “Um, no actually, I’ve been doing some thinking, and…” She took a deep breath, “I don’t need a big wedding and I…I think I’ve been really selfish for making you do something you don’t even want to do” She ranted.

James scratched his head, “So…you want to go to Vegas”?

Natasha slowly nodded, “Yes” She whispered as her eyes almost filled up with tears. Her mind was saying ‘yes’, but her heart was saying ‘no’, but this was the best option for her, so she won’t see him again. She just had to forget about him.

James smiled smugly, “All right, let’s go” He winked.

* * *

 

After the fiasco with Bobbi and finally getting her out of his life, Clint was now in Rosie’s and Frank’s fiftieth wedding anniversary party, celebrating the union. Rosie was currently singing to Frank, the song that she and Clint have practiced for months now.

Clint was mouthing the words along with Rosie.

**There were bells, on a hill**

**But I never heard them ringing**

**No, I never heard them at all**

**Till there was you**

Rosie looked at Frank and he softly kissed her hand.

She smiled before continuing.

**And there was music**

**And there were wonderful roses**

**They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew**

Clint smiled; she was doing a wonderful job. But it was hard for him to focus, since his mind kept going drifting back to a certain red-head that stole his heart.

**There was love all around**

**But I’ve never heard them singing**

**No, I never heard it at all**

**Till there was you**

Rosie finished the song and everyone started clapping.

Frank managed to stand up and give her a kiss on the cheek.

Clint saw both Rosie and Frank both laughing and crying, he had always envisioned that being him and Bobbi, but now when he saw them, he saw himself and Natasha, fifty years from now, still being happy and in love. That’s then Natasha’s words rang through his head.

_‘I just always envisioned the right one being someone I could grow old with’_

And he just did. What was he doing? He had to tell her how he felt, before it was too late.

He looked at Steve knowingly.

Steve smiled, “I know. I’ll go get the car”.

Clint smiled, and he ran up to Rosie. “Rosie, congratulations” He kissed her on the cheek.

 “I have to go take care of something, okay”?  He said quickly.

“I know you do. Go get her” She smiled brightly at him.

Clint ran towards the exit.

“Hey, Clint I need to talk to you” Darcy said urgently.

Clint slowed down; “Sorry I can’t talk right now” He passed by her.

“Are you back with Bobbi”? Darcy blurted out.

Clint halted his steps and looked at Darcy, “No. Who would say that”?

“Natasha. She went to your house to tell you that she was falling for you and Bobbi answered the door in her underwear. And she was so upset that she and James jumped on a plane to Vegas”

Clint eyes widen, “What do you mean? They’re getting married tomorrow” He exclaimed.

Darcy scoffed, “Apparently, that wasn’t soon enough”

Clint just ran out the door.

Darcy followed him.

* * *

 

“Attention passengers we are now boarding flight number 1156 to Las Vegas”

James smiled, “That’s us sweetie, Are you ready to go”?

“Yeah” She got up from the chair.

“This was a great idea. I’m glad you came around” James wrapped his arm around her waist. “Do you want to do some gambling and have fun right away or do you just want to get married first”?

“I just want to get married” Natasha replied.

* * *

 

“I don’t want to be negative but you will never find her. There’s got to be like a million wedding chapels in Vegas” Steve commented as he drove to the airport.

Clint chose to ignore him, “Does anyone have a pen”?

“What for” Darcy asked.

“I got a good idea for a song”

Darcy nodded, she digged through her purse and handed a pen to Clint, “Here”

“Thank you” He grabbed the pen and started to write on a paper he found.

* * *

 

Clint, Steve and Darcy ran towards the _‘Vegas airline’_ counter.

“Can I help you”? He employee politely smiled.

“Yes, I need a ticket for Las Vegas, please” Clint answered.

He searched through the computer, “Um, we only have one seat left in our first-class section. The next flight leaves in the morning” He looked up at Clint.

Clint nodded. He turned to Steve, “Can I borrow your credit card”?

Steve took out his credit card from his wallet, “You’re going to pay me back, right”?

Clint rolled his eyes, “No, but if you don’t give it me, I’m going to tell everybody what you said at the bar” He raised his eyebrow knowingly.

Steve groaned and hesitantly gave him his credit card; “Here” He shoved it towards him.

Clint smiled, he handed to credit card to the attendant.

“Hey that was very nice of you” Darcy smiled at Steve.

“Thanks” He smiled back.

The attendant handed Clint his ticket, “Here you go”

“Thank you” He grabbed his ticket. “Wish me luck” Clint ran towards the gate.

“Go get her” Steve and Darcy shouted with smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! :) Yes, Clint is going after her! :D Will he make it?


	13. I Want to Grow Old With You

Natasha sat patiently on her seat. They already had taken flight and where already on their way to Las Vegas. Since Natasha's decision to come to Vegas was spur-the-moment, they didn't have any first-class seats available anymore, so they were stuck in coach, not that Natasha minded.

She sat patiently in her seat, internally battling with herself to ask him. Natasha remembered the conversation she had with Clint, was he had told her that Bobbi didn't give him the window seat when they went to the Grand Canyon, even though she had already been there and Clint hadn't. Well she was in the same situation. After a while, she decided to put it to the test.

She turned towards James, "Hey James? Do you mind if we switch seats and I sat the window seat"? She asked softly.

James hummed disapprovingly, "I hate the aisle seat. Every time the drink cart passes by, it bangs me in the elbows. And you arms are smaller than mine, Nat".

Natasha looked down at her arms, "I know…it's just that I've never seen the bright lights of Vegas before" Sadness clearly detected in her voice.

James's facial expression softened. He sighed, "I'll tell you what"?

Natasha perked up and looked at James, thinking she has won.

"How about I let you lean over me when we fly over the strip, okay"?

Natasha internally frowned, but put on a perfectly fake smile for him.

James smiled back and went back to reading his magazine.

Natasha narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

 _If I was Clint, he would've let me have the window seat._ She thought sadly.

* * *

 

In the other plane with Clint, who barely happened to make it on time, is currently sitting in first class, and was sitting awkwardly in his seat not knowing what to do with himself. He's never been here before.

"Hot towel"?

Clint looked up and noticed the stewardess offering him a hot towel.

"Ummm…thanks" Clint reluctantly took the towel. He awkwardly tucked the towel in his shirt.

The stewardess tried to hide her smile. She poked his shoulder and pointed to a man who lightly dabbed his face with the hot towel.

Clint looked at the man. "Oh" He exclaimed in embarrassment. He quickly took the towel from out of his shirt. "Sorry" He said sheepishly. He proceeded to dab the towel on his face.

"I have never been in first-class before" Clint admitted.

She smiled, "My name is Maria, just buzz if you need anything" She said politely.

Clint nodded, "Thank you" He handed her back the towel. "Here". He shoved the towel back into her hands.

The stewardess gave him a weird look, "Thank you" She muttered as she walked away.

Clint looked across the other side, and he noticed someone similar.  _No, it can't be!_

"Sir"? Clint asked another flight attendant who was walking by with a tray full of drinks.

The man halted at turned his attention towards Clint.

"Yes"?

"Is that Bruno Mars"? Clint pointed towards the man on the other side.

The man looked at him, "Yes, sir I believe it is"

"Oh my god" Clint exclaimed.

"Would you like some champagne or some orange juice"?

Clint looked at him, "How much is it"?

"It's free" He replied.

"It's what?...Holy shit this is incredible" Clint gasped loudly.

"Well actually I shouldn't drink. I fell in love with this girl and she's going to marry an idiot, so I'm on my way to Vegas to stop them" He explained.

A lady flight passenger, who had heard everything that Clint, was saying to the flight attendant, decided to interrupt.

"Oh my god, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard" She gushed. "Where are they getting married"? She asked in interest.

"That's the problem; I don't know where they are getting married, so I'm going to run around until I find them. I have to do, what I have to do, whatever it takes". Clint answered.

* * *

 

Back on the other plane, James had a huge smile on his face while looking outside from his window seat.

While Natasha was looking at him with a scowl on her face.

With the distraction, Natasha didn't hear the drink cart, and it banged her elbow which was resting on the arm rest, as it went by.

"Ow" Natasha whimpered as she rubbed her elbow.

James quickly turned to Natasha, "Oh, next time they come by, grab me a Heineken, will ya"? James turned and continued to look outside the window.

Natasha scowl deepened as she kept rubbing her elbow.

* * *

 

Back with Clint…

"So she comes over to tell me how she feels and Bobbi answers the door wearing nothing but my Maroon 5 t-shirt" Clint said.

All the flight passengers and including the flight attendants' surrounded Clint, while he told them the whole story with Natasha. All of them were engrossed with their love story.

Everyone gasped and were small murmurs of 'Oh my god' and 'I can't believe it'

"No way" Bruno spoke up.

Clint shook his head, "I don't know what to do. She's getting married and he's going to ruin her life"

"No, James doesn't deserve her. All he cares about is possessions, fast cars, and big houses. Even women are possessions to him" Bruno said.

"See Bruno Mars gets it and I don't know why she doesn't get it" Clint responded.

"Oh I hope you find her" A lady chimed in.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey you guys are not going to believe this" A young, attractive female stewardess come in.

Everyone turned their attention towards her.

"Some creep in coach, who thinks he's Don Jon just asked me to be a part of the mile-high club. He said I was grade A, top-choice meat"

Clint studied those words, he has heard them before. Then it hit him, James said it when they were at the night club, when they had the double date.

 _James smiled, "That's grade A, top -choice meat" He licked his lips_.

Clint stood up, "Is he right in here"? He asked the stewardess.

"Yeah" She nodded.

Clint walked towards the curtain that separates first-class from coach. He opened it slightly.

His eyes widen, he saw Natasha walk down the aisle and sat down on her seat.

 _Oh of course, she was in the bathroom for him to be able to pull that stunt_ , Clint thought bitterly.

He quickly closed the curtain and went back. "Oh my god, the mile-high club guy is James. They are on this plane"

"No way"! Everyone said.

"You guys have to help me" Clint pleaded.

Bruno spoke up first, "Right".

Everyone agreed, "Right".

* * *

 

"Good afternoon, everyone. We're flying at twenty-six thousand feet, moving up to thirty thousand feet. And we got clear skies all the way to Las Vegas." A voice over the intercom said.

Natasha, who was reading a magazine, paused momentarily. The voice sounded familiar, almost like Bruno Mars. She shook her head, she must be hearing things.

"Right now, we're bringing you some in-flight entertainment. One of our first class passengers would like to sing you a song inspired by one of our coach passengers. And since we let our first class passengers do pretty much whatever they want, here he is". Bruno finished.

**_I want to make you smile whenever you're sad._ **

**_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad._ **

Natasha in that moment stopped what she was reading.  _It sounds just like him….Wait is that?_

**_Oh, all I want to do is grow old with you._ **

Natasha's eyes started to water from happiness.  _It is him! He came after me._

**_I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches,_ **

**_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks._ **

**_Oh, it could be so nice growing old with you._ **

Natasha looked around to see where he was.

In that moment, Clint parted the curtains and came out with a guitar in his hand and continued to sing.

**_I'll miss you, kiss you_ **

Natasha spotted him and she smiled excitedly.

**_Give you my coat when you are cold_ **

**_Need you, feed you, even let you hold the remote control._ **

Natasha laughed.

James, who had been asleep, woke up to find the commotion. He saw Clint and immediately was angered.

"What the hell's that fruit doing here?" He saw that he was singing to Natasha and then he saw her with a dreamy expression on her face directed towards Clint. Oh no, that was it. He wasn't about to let a poor, singing orphan win her heart. He stood up and started to charge his way when a drink cart crashed into him.

"Hey, Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" James shouted.

"Excuse me, sir. I have to serve the beverages" The male attendant put on a fake smile and pushed him back even further.

James growled and decided to push his way through the middle aisle seats to get to the other side. Only for another cart to crash into him, only this time it was Bruno Mars.

"Oh, how you doing, sir? Chicken or fish?" Bruno asked innocently

"You better get out of my way, Bruno, or you're going get hurt" James threatened.

He scoffed, "Oh, yeah?"

Just then a tall six-foot-five, over two-hundred pound man stood up and faced James.

"Don't you talk to Bruno Mars that way". He pushed the cart, sending James all the way towards the back, where he hit a wall, and the female flight attendant shoved him into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Clint walked towards Natasha.

**_So let me clear the dishes in our kitchen sink._ **

**_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink._ **

Natasha laughed again as Clint kneeled down in front of her.

**_Oh, I could be the man, who grows old with you._ **

**_I want to grow old with you._ **

Clint finished and looked at Natasha expectedly.

"That was the most beautiful song" Natasha said.

"I got a confession to make. That song was about you"

"Good" Natasha smiled.

"I'm in love with you" Clint finally confessed.

Natasha's heart swelled, "I am so in love with you"

Clint smiled and started to lean in.

"Hey, Clint, that wasn't a bad song, you know. I'm going to tell those record company guys about you too see if we could get a record deal" Bruno said.

Clint smiled "Thanks, but do you mind if I give her a kiss first?"

Bruno smiled at both at them, "Oh, yeah, you do what you got to do" He patted Clint's shoulder.

Clint laughed as well as Natasha.

Clint leaned in again and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Hopefully to never let go again.

And they didn't have to.

* * *

 

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride" The officiant announced with a smile on his face.

Clint cupped Natasha's face in her hands and pulled her in for the same kiss, the first kiss they shared in Darcy's place. The church tongue kiss. The both opened their mouths slightly for their tongues to graze each other softly, before pulling away. The perfect first kiss as husband and wife, and many more to share; with many more adventures await them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is! The last chapter of the Wedding Singer! :( I had so much fun writing this and I'm so happy you guys enjoyed reading it! I will write an epilogue to this story! Thanks everyone! :-)


End file.
